Just Us Two
by TwoBunNoHanayome
Summary: Uesugi Fuutarou is not your average male. A study maniac, he was hired as a tutor for the Nakano Sisters. In any other medium for these characters, there's five of them- but here, only Nakano Miku and Nakano Yotsuba exist. Miku seemingly knows the truth. This is the story of familial bonds and love, written through both narrative and Haikus. Everything is intentional.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

.

.

.

_Pink petals will dance _

_To the tune of a spring breeze _

_Sweet cherry blossoms_

_._

_._

_._

Uesugi Fuutarou is not your average male.

.

Per his usual routine, he walked past street signs, bustling crowds, roads, and a plethora of vehicles; all while instinctively and effortlessly dodging their trajectories.

Yet, not once did he look up from his notepad. He stayed diligent while studying for his upcoming midterm.

.

Uesugi Fuutarou is not your average ma-

.

"UESUGI-SAN!"

Fuutarou's ears perked up at the shrill and excited voice that called out to him from across the street. He sighed, "Yotsuba, huh?"

.

Nakano Yotsuba is not your average female.

.

With speed comparable to an Olympiad, she dashed over to Fuutarou, colliding shoulder first into his chest, tipping them both off-balance.

"What the- Yotsuba you idiot!" Fuutarou yelled before they both landed on the concrete.

Yotsuba laughed heartily. "My bad, Uesugi-san! I don't know what I was thinking."

"You never do!"

Her laugh gradually increased in volume. The only thing that drowned her out was the sound of another pair of swift footsteps approaching them.

"Yotsuba...Fuutarou... are you okay?"

Fuutarou looked up and stared right into a set of clear blue eyes.

You should probably pay attention to the blue eyes part of that previous sentence- I'll explain it a little bit later.

The blue-eyed girl reached her hand out to Fuutarou, who reluctantly grabbed on.

The girl tried to pull him up.

Nothing.

She tried again.

Nope.

Once more.

Oh, he moved up...but not much.

"Uhhhhhhhh." Fuutarou used his free hand to scratch his head. "You really are the weakest in the class, aren't you?"

The girl pouted and quickly let go of Fuutarou's hand, allowing gravity to drag him back down into the hard concrete.

However, considering he didn't get pulled far up, he didn't really experience an impact going down.

Yotsuba picked herself up quickly and ran over to the other blue-eyed girl.

.

Nakano Yotsuba is not your average female.

.

The mysterious girl sighed and pulled her large blue headphones hanging from her neck up to her ears. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, picked a song, and started to walk away.

_She's just gonna leave me here? Dammit Miku._

_._

Nakano Miku is also not your average female.

.

As he was about to pull himself up, a previous set of blue eyes that weren't Miku's came into view. Yotsuba grinned.

.

Nakano Yotsuba and Nakano Miku are not your average females.

.

She grabbed Fuutarou's arm, hoisted him up, and proudly puffed her chest. The green bunny-shaped ribbon on her head seemed to echo her movements.

"Your strength scares me sometimes." Fuutarou admitted.

"I have to be strong- for the both of us!"

.

Nakano Miku and Nakano Yotsuba are identical sisters.

.

They shared the same blue eyes and the same reddish hair, though Yotsuba's seemed to appear much lighter than the crimson shades of Miku's.

Miku had straight hair that ran down to her back, while Yotsuba's hair was arranged as a bob cut that stopped just shy of her shoulders.

In the distance, Miku stood still. She looked back, as if to motion the two of them to walk towards her.

"I'll never get over how much you **two** look alike." Fuutarou sighed.

Yotsuba cheekily grinned. "That's what happens when you're born as **twins**!"

"Yeah, yeah I know how that science works. I studied it after all. After the sperm fertilizes the egg, the egg then splits-

"WHOA WHOA UESUGI-SAN, I don't need to know the details right now!"

"That's gonna be on the test today!"

"We have a test today?"

"YOTSUBA YOU'RE HOPELESS!"

For the past few months, Uesugi Fuutarou has been the tutor to the Nakano **Twins**, much to his chagrin. Through a series of hijinks and ridiculous mishaps, he found in these **two** something that he hadn't had in recent memory.

He found friends.

_Memory..._

In the depths of Fuutarou's memories, he sees three dark silhouettes.

_Who the..?_

"Fuutarou?"

The quiet voice of Miku called out to the boy as he snapped back to reality. He found himself staring at the cool-headed girl once again. She had made her way back over to them, and Yotsuba was now standing directly next to her.

"Are you okay?" Miku asked.

"I'm... fine..." The boy responded while scratching his head.

A brief silence.

"Fuutarou...be honest."

More silence before Miku continued.

"Are you happy with us?"

Miku and Yotsuba stared at Fuutarou very intently.

The boy, caught off guard, quickly grinned. "You **two** are a pain in the ass, but I can't say that I've hated being your tutor."

Yotsuba laughed again. Miku smiled warmly. "That's good to hear. We've been enjoying you as well. For all of our life, it's only been **just us two."**

_...Huh? _The world circling around Fuutarou seemed to shift for some reason_._

"Did you hear me?** Just us two."**

Six blue eyes suddenly appeared in Fuutarou's memories. He shook his head, and he started feeling sharp pains.

_What is going on?_

Yotsuba and Miku each grabbed one of Fuutarou's hands.

"Don't forget, Uesugi-san..."

"Don't forget, Fuutarou..."

He gulped.

"It has always been and will always be **just us two**."

Four blue eyes stared right into Fuutarou's: two of them belonging to the grinning genki girl and the other two belonging to the stoic dandere.

"Yotsuba...Miku..."

The two smiled and spoke in unison.

**Just.**

**Us.**

**Two**.

.

Uesugi Fuutarou is not your average male.

.

Nakano Miku and Nakano Yotsuba are not your average **twins**.

.

This is not your average story.

.

This is the story of the Quintessential Quin- **Twins**, Nakano Miku and Nakano Yotsuba.

.

.

.

_Were there ever five?_

_The Nakanos are just twins._

_The story starts here._

_._

_._

_._

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just Us Two.**

**A Quintessential Quintuplets/ Go-Toubun no Hanayome FanFiction**

.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

.

.

.

_Beauty falls with leaves_

_They hit the ground with fervor_

_It's a brisk autumn_

.

.

.

Uesugi Fuutarou jerked up out of bed.

.

"Dammit there's a limited sale on bread today! Dad and Raiha are gonna kill me if I don't make it to the supermarket in time!"

Fuutarou rolled his eyes and crashed back down into his pillow. "As if..."

Several more months had passed and Uesugi had moved out from home over the summer. With the money he had made from tutoring, he had more than enough to float on his own. He even got most of his father's debt squared away, though Fuutarou couldn't do much about his gambling addiction. Raiha encouraged her brother to exert his independence by moving out as well. With how responsible she was, Fuutarou wasn't too worried about Raiha being the matriarch of the household.

Fuutarou casually rolled over to the other side of his bed.

"Kyaa~"

A soft voice sleepily yelped upon collision with Fuutarou.

"What the hell?" The boy asked before pulling the sheets off.

A graceful Nakano sister with flowing dark red hair slept soundly next to him.

"Miku...? ... AGAIN?!"

.

Uesugi Fuutarou has moved in with the Nakano Twins.

.

Strangely, the Nakano apartment had three guest rooms, one of which Yotsuba had graciously offered Fuutarou, with the promise of continuing to be her tutor until she graduates.

Miku, initially nervous that he was to move in with them, eventually exhibited much more open, excited feelings during the first few weeks of them living together.

Despite being a terrible chef, Miku had cooked almost every day for the two (Yotsuba would always go out to eat a big meal before dinner and would give the rest of her food to Fuutarou, who never minded the taste due to his palette).

With this new living arrangement came a few adjustments:

One, Miku has a bad habit of sleepwalking, so more often than not, she always ended up sleeping in bed with Fuutarou.

Two, Yotsuba's excessive snoring was effective at keeping Fuutarou up most nights, but unfortunately did not affect Miku whatsoever.

Third, Fuutarou was starting to realize how much they had slacked off on studying whenever he wasn't around- now that they all lived together, he got to really experience the extent of their stupidity.

Yotsuba in particular was constantly making excuses to avoid studying, while Miku's inconsistent hours at her part-time job prevented her from establishing a set timeframe to hit the books.

Fuutarou sighed and slowly got up from the bed so as to not disturb the sleeping beauty curled up next to him. He gently placed the blanket back onto Miku to cover her.

"No snoring?" Fuutarou listened. Usually the sound would resonate throughout the apartment.

No sound.

He exited the room and made his way over to Yotsuba's. He uncouthly flung her door open.

"Oyy are you in here?"

No sound still.

No Yotsuba either.

He sighed. "She must be helping the track team again or something."

He made his way over to the dining room. The apartment was a generally sizable one, with one large open area and five separate rooms. It was located on the third floor of the complex. The open area consisted of a TV, one table, a couch, the dining area (with the kitchen adjacent), and a door leading to the patio outside. Barring the possibility that she might be in the other guest rooms (for some reason, Yotsuba had a rule that she was never to step foot in any rooms aside from her own), if she were still in the apartment, Fuutarou would've ran into her.

He walked over to the kitchen, where a stack of unwashed dishes were horrendously placed.

"Filthy..." he sighed as he grabbed a pair of rubber gloves and a sponge from under the sink.

Fuutarou was designated as the apartment's housekeeper: taking out the trash, washing the dishes, cleaning the apartment, etc: all in addition to his normal duties as the girls' tutor.

Miku and Yotsuba's father, for obvious reasons, had no inkling as to what their living arrangement was. Considering these two had largely flew under Mr. Nakano's radar since moving out, their daily lives remained rather peaceful.

"UESUGI-SANNNNN!"

Okay, maybe not.

Yotsuba's high-pitched voice came from outside. Fuutarou put his gloves and sponge away, then walked over to the patio. He leaned over the edge and found that Yotsuba was looking right up at him.

"I FORGOT MY KEYS!"

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"You meanie! How else am I supposed to get back inside?"

"With Miku as the chef and myself as the keeper of the house, I'd say we have all our bases covered."

"Are you saying you two'll just live alone together?!"

Fuutarou smirked. "Goodbye, Yotsuba!"

Yotsuba pouted. **"BUT MIKU'S FOOD IS TRASH!"**

An evil aura burned itself into Fuutarou's back. He gulped and turned around to meet the gaze of an angry dark red-haired girl.

Miku's blue eyes looked murderous. "I wonder what I heard just now..."

Fuutarou looked back down. Yotsuba was gone. He scanned the horizon and caught a glimpse of her ribbons sticking out behind a telephone pole.

"That idiot..."

Fuutarou seemingly blinked, but when he looked back down, Miku was dragging Yotsuba by her ribbons as she wailed.

"How the hell did she get down there so fast?"

.

* * *

.

Yotsuba, with her face almost as red as her hair, sat with Miku on the couch, who had just finished chastising her.

"You didn't have to pinch my cheeks so hard..." Yotsuba sniffled.

"Oh I'm sorry. If you don't feel good, I can always cook something for you."

"No I'm oka-

"What was that?"

"I MEAN, YES PLEASE MASTER. PLEASE FEED ME."

Miku let out a quiet chuckle. She picked up her blue headphones from the table and placed them around her neck. "Where did you even go this morning?"

Yotsuba grinned. "I was out looking for four-leaf clovers!"

Zoom in to Fuutarou, who sat at the far end of the couch, ignored by the two sisters. "Just when I thought any reason that you'd give would be stupid enough, you manage to one up."

"That's RUDE!"

"So?" Miku continued. "Did you fInd any?"

"It's a shame, but no I didn't. I was out there for 4 hours..."

Fuutarou looked at the clock on the wall: 7:30 AM. "You were out there since 3:30?"

"Yeah! I figured the best time to find plants is when they'd be fast asleep!"

"What the hell are you even talking about?"

Miku delivered a weak chop to Yotsuba's forehead. "Make sure you tell us next time- no matter how late."

"Aye aye captain!"

Fuutarou sighed. He reached into his book bag by the base of the table and pulled out his little notepad. "Might as well study."

The two sisters continued to bicker in the background as Fuutarou zoned them out. He read each of his notes very carefully, internalizing every lesson that they taught.

"Hm?"

.

Uesugi Fuutarou came across a very strange note in his booklet.

.

_They are all alive._

"What the hell?"

He flipped to the next note. Another one.

_Only she will remember._

Fuutarou started counting on his fingers. "Is this a Haiku...?"

He turned to the next.

Blank.

There was an obvious rip from his booklet. The last page containing the rest of the syllabic poem was missing.

Fuutarou turned to his side.

Four blue eyes stared him down.

"Whatcha doin, Uesugi-san?"

"I'm studying, clearly. Something you both should be doing as well."

"But it's Saturday!"

"Which, coincidentally, is the best time to study! Nothing is in your way."

"You really don't have anything better to do, do you?" Miku asked sarcastically.

Fuutarou felt Miku's head perched on his shoulder. Her soft, gentle breathing made his heart beat slightly faster.

"I'm sleepy, Fuutarou. You mind if I just..."

Within seconds, Miku fell back asleep.

Yotsuba inched closer to her. "Poor girl. She's been pulling weird hours at that bakery. She must really be trying to get this bread."

"Yotsuba, I hate you for saying that."

Yotsuba laughed. "I had a feeling you would."

A hush fell over the room.

"Hey... Uesugi-san?"

Fuutarou looked over at the genki girl, whose eyes looked particularly glazed.

"I wish we could be happy like this forever."

The three of them stayed still on the couch. Miku had her head on Fuutarou's shoulder, while Yotsuba sat very relaxed next to her. It was like a Renaissance painting.

Fuutarou smiled very quickly before resuming his regular gloomy facade. "Well, I guess this isn't that bad."

"If only I found that clover..."

"Again with the clover?"

"Don't you know? Clovers are said to be lucky!"

"Everyone knows that."

"And did you know? I also heard that they can grant your innermost wishes if you hold them close to your heart."

"Nobody knows that."

"It's a thing!"

"It's not."

Yotsuba pouted again. "If I had that clover, these peaceful days would never change!"

"Are you...implying that they would otherwise?"

Yotsuba said nothing in response.

"Earth to Yotsuba? What's going on?"

She snapped out of it. "Wha? Oh nothing! Anyway, I'm really hungry!"

Fuutarou eyed her suspiciously. " I guess I can make some udon or something."

"Udon sounds really yummy!"

Fuutarou slowly moved Miku's head from his shoulder to the arm of the sofa, then made his way over to the kitchen.

"I guess I really don't hate these peaceful days either... but...

Fuutarou looked into the distance.

"Why does it feel like something is...missing?"

.

* * *

.

Nakano Miku woke up, startled.

.

Yotsuba's snoring echoed throughout the apartment. Fuutarou was washing dishes.

"Good evening, sleepy. You slept all day."

"What time is it...?"

"Close to 3:00." Fuutarou said with concern.

"I slept almost 8 hours?"

"Most people would be grateful to be able to sleep that much."

"Yeah, but I slept last night too."

Fuutarou finished up the last of his dishes and walked over to Miku on the couch. He pressed his index finger into her forehead. "You've been overdoing it for a while, haven't you?"

"Huh?"

"Working insane hours at the bakery, yet still managing to find the time to cook for me and Yotsuba. You need to give yourself a break once in a while."

"But-

"I know you're the older sister and all, but you have a right to be selfish too sometimes."

Miku was working hard to make sure everyone in the apartment was happy, fed, and cared for. As the only one who was working crazy hours, her income was mainly keeping the three of them afloat. Sure, Fuutarou was getting paid for tutoring- but that was her father's money and she wouldn't accept it going towards any of the apartment's expenses.

.

Nakano Miku is the responsible one.

.

She found herself blushing at Fuutarou's growing concern for her.

Probably a good time to mention this major plot point:

.

Nakano Miku is in love with Uesugi Fuutarou.

.

It all began when she had secretly confided to him about her love for Sengoku warlords and history, directly influencing Fuutarou to incorporate them into his lessons.

His willingness to accommodate Miku and accept her for her interests- it hit her like a truck.

Miku had since gotten curious about Fuutarou due to a supposed "warmth" that he emanated towards the people around him. Despite being the way she was and how distant she had always been from most others, she was drawn towards him. She felt that it perhaps had something to do with the mere-exposure effect: since Fuutarou had been hired as the sisters' tutor, Miku was forced to interact with him on a daily basis. Every day, they would study together, argue against each other, or talk in length to one another.

This constant exposure was enough to instill a desire within the girl to acquaint herself further with the boy.

In many instances alone together with him, Miku merely stayed calm and observant, rather than upfront with her feelings. She was fine glancing at the boy from a distance, occasionally chiming in with a punchline towards Fuutarou's haughty mannerisms.

Yet, despite this, Fuutarou did not make things easy for her whatsoever.

They had gone through and experienced so much together in the span of a few months.

He held her hand as they walked during a fireworks festival and were mistaken for a couple. In the same night, he declared himself as her "partner," causing the girl's heart to race furiously.

In another instance, she used Fuutarou's lessons to prove how great she could be at exams and school in general. She ended up realizing that he was her primary motivation, and hoped to use her improved scores to impress or even surpass him.

But what really got to her was a vacation in a hot springs inn, where she and Yotsuba had run into Fuutarou, by chance.

.

There, Nakano Miku had disguised herself as her sister.

.

_You're Miku...aren't you?_

Miku had always been afraid of being seen as the "other" sister, one that never stood out.

Through a series of random happenstances, Fuutarou had been able to tell the difference between the sisters (despite Miku's disguise and despite them being identical) rather quickly, cementing in Miku's mind that she was no longer in anyone's shadow.

The girl felt appreciated for just being herself.

The girl felt like there was no longer anybody to compare herself to.

The girl felt as if Fuutarou really understood her down to her very soul.

.

Nakano Miku's emotions for Uesugi Fuutarou drove her to a blindingly passionate state of euphoric bliss.

.

She watched Fuutarou every day, falling in love with his little quirks.

From the way he calmly pushed the bangs out of his eyes;

To clicking his tongue whenever he was in deep thought;

To his long lectures...okay maybe not so much that one;

To the way he spun a pencil with his fingers in the middle of studying;

And to his smile.

Miku's love for Fuutarou festered in her mind like a ravenous parasite.

The growth of those emotions over the past few months was uncontrollable. She was head over heels for the boy, except she felt the intensity of those feelings about three times over- three heads over three heels.

Her heart would beat significantly faster than any doctor-recommended level solely from occupying the same general space as him.

It was a love that took about 70+ chapters to flesh out and explore.

She made no solid moves on Fuutarou, partly because she was shy, but also partly because the opportunity never existed.

**Actually, scratch that. She made ONE move.**

She had been content and stayed silent about her feelings.

...Until today.

"Hey Fuutarou, do you like Haikus?"

The word "Haiku" immediately grabbed Fuutarou's interest. _A Haiku... Could it have been Miku?_

Fuutarou cleared his throat. "I don't hate nor love them, but why?"

"I've been writing a lot of Haikus lately... I was inspired by this manga I've been reading."

Fuutarou remembered that Miku was a bit of an otaku. "Did you want to share one with me?"

Miku breathed very deeply.

For months, she waited for the opportune moment.

For months, she stood by in the shadows as she watched her sister getting friendly with the boy she loves.

For months, all she's wanted to do was tell this boy how much he meant to her.

This was her moment.

She took another deep breath.

_"Love is like the wind."_

Fuutarou counted with his fingers. "Okay that checks out."

_"It sweeps us without notice."_

Fuutarou nodded. "Nice, nice"

Miku mustered all of her courage. She was about to speak when suddenly-

_"UESUGI-SAN!"_

Fuutarou continued to count. "Five syllables! Perfect!"

Yotsuba pounced onto the scene, grabbing Miku into a tight hug.

"Miku, you're not still mad at me right?" She nuzzled her cheek affectionately onto Miku's.

The stoic girl twitched. "Oh I wasn't..."

She frustratedly dug her knuckles into Yotsuba's temples, inciting the girl to howl in pain. "But that all changed when the Yotsuba nation attacked."

"WHAT DID I DOOOO?!"

Fuutarou looked on, confused.

Miku pouted and counted syllables with her fingers. She had one final line to say-

_**"I love you so much."**_

A hush fell back over the room.

"Miku...what did you just say?" Fuutarou asked.

"Miku..." Yotsuba began. "You- you finally said it out loud."

Miku's face turned beet red. "W-w-what? I didn't say anything!"

Yotsuba pounced back onto Miku and whispered, "If you didn't mean to say that out loud, I can save you."

"What...?"

"I LOVE YOU TOO MIKU! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE SISTER!"

.

Nakano Yotsuba just wants everyone to be happy.

.

Miku sighed while Yotsuba giggled, continuing to nuzzle her sister.

Fuutarou walked over the two and stared deeply into Miku's pure blue eyes. "Miku..."

The two sisters stared at him and gulped.

He took a deep breath and finished his sentence:

**"I love you too."**

.

.

.

_Unexpectedly_

_Strangely unprecedented_

_The boy confesses_

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Just the two of us._

_In a world that's just for us._

_Just us two sisters._

_._

_._

_._

_Anyway, back to our regularly scheduled programming:_

"**I love you too."**

The three all stared at and pointed at each other in confusion.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Ehhh?"

"Uesugi-san, why would you be surprised?!"

Fuutarou blushed. "I, uh, I don't know what came over me just now. I'm sorry- I never usually speak my mind."

Fuutarou's blushing face literally paled in comparison to Miku's, which now looked like a rather large ball of red. Purely just the color **red. **

"Fuutarou...about me...you.."

An awkward silence filled the room. Fuutarou looked away, embarrassed.

"I just wanted to make it clear, and please don't think I'm a scumbag for this, but..."

The two sisters stared back at him as he struggled with his next set of words.

"**I love both of you." **

The two immediately frowned.

"Really?" Miku asked. "You're gonna cop out with that now? I can tell that the next line is going to be: "I love both of you just as friends.""

Miku and Yotsuba both pouted at this premature conclusion.

Fuutarou continued, "No, you don't understand. I'm.. IN love. With both of you. Like more than just friends."

"OH!" Yotsuba exclaimed, as if she finally understood what was going on.

"I guess I just** ...** I love you both for different reasons."

Miku and Yotsuba blushed profusely as Fuutarou scratched his cheek and kept talking.

"But I never wanted to get in the way of your relationship as sisters. So I just ignored it. Like I knew I couldn't ask out both of you, so-

"Why not?" Miku asked.

Fuutarou borderline choked on his saliva. "What?"

Yotsuba gasped. "Ehhh?!"

"I wouldn't mind sharing Fuutarou with Yotsuba."

"What the hell are you even saying?"

"I... love you Fuutarou. I've been waiting for this moment for a while now. But if Yotsuba says that she loves you too, and since you love both of us, I wouldn't mind sharing you."

Fuutarou was clearly taken aback by all of this. He originally thought of these girls as just his students, at one point acquaintances AT BEST, but any idea of being lovers with them was something that he tried so hard to suppress.

"I- I -I've never asked anyone out ever, so I have no idea, but is this normal...?"

Yotsuba chimed in. "This is probably normal to some people!"

"Why would you suddenly be politically correct now? That's out of character!"

Miku continued. "I love you both: I love Yotsuba as a sister and I love Fuutarou romantically. This is the world we live in now: it's the three of us."

"This is so not the outcome that I expected!" Fuutarou exclaimed.

Yotsuba grinned. "I love Uesugi-san too!"

"And now here's another idiot layer to complicate our situation!"

"It's true though! Uesugi-san is nice and he's nice and he's-

"You're probably gonna say nice again, aren't you? Stop while you're ahead and don't stress yourself."

Yotsuba felt her cheeks slightly burn up. "Being in a relationship and going out with you, Uesugi-san...just thinking about it makes me...UESUGI-SAN, feel my heartbeat!"

Yotsuba quickly grabbed Fuutarou's hand and placed it on her left breast.

"Ah..."

"Ah."

Miku made her way over to the two of them, her eyes looking as if they were ready to hunt. "Are you having fun?"

Fuutarou shrieked and quickly let go. Yotsuba panicked as well. The two of them started to frantically pace around the open area.

"I didn't mean to touch her there I'm not gonna sit here and lie and say I didn't like it I mean it was really big and warm and honestly surprisingly firm Yotsuba is kind of a beast and for a virgin like me I-" Fuutarou pretty much rambled endlessly in run-on sentences here, so let's skip over to Yotsuba.

"THAT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT! I really just meant to show him how fast my heart was beatin-

"It's fine, Yotsuba. If you decide you want to be in a relationship as well, I'll have to get used to seeing things like that."

Yotsuba and Fuutarou stopped their babbling. Yotsuba blinked a few times in disbelief before responding to Miku.

"...really?"

"Yes, really."

"Wow, cool!"

"How is that cool?!" Fuutarou's words were finally making sense again. "What about what I think?"

"Fuutarou, if you don't want to ask us out, that's on you- but I'm letting you know now that it seems like both of us are okay with you simultaneously dating us. So if that's what's stopping you, consider your fears assuaged."

"I am not "assuaged" in the slightest!"

"_**This is the world that was wanted."**_

Fuutarou looked over at Miku. "Did you say something just now?"

"Consider your fears assuaged?"

"After that."

"I didn't say anything?"

"She didn't say anything?"

"Yotsuba, I don't know why you're chiming in."

Fuutarou stared at the floor and shook this head. This was all happening so fast. But-

He didn't hate it.

.

Uesugi Fuutarou is a high schooler after all.

.

Fuutarou may not have initially believed in pursuing romantic relationships, thinking they would be distractions from studying, but as a growing boy, this was certainly getting him excited.

"If..."

Miku and Yotsuba paid attention to Fuutarou once more.

"If you two will have me...then... would you go out with me?"

"Uesugi-san..."

"Fuutarou..."

"Please be my girlfriends!" Fuutarou bowed his head, perfectly forming his body into a ninety-degree angle. It was almost impressive. And probably painful.

But there it was. The words that Miku had always wanted to hear. _Fuutarou's girlfriend..._

It took months and months but she had finally succeeded in winning the heart of the boy she loved.

She had given up so many things. Thinking about everything that she had went through, she couldn't resist but cry tears of joy.

"I would be honored to be your girlfriend." She bowed her head as well.

Fuutarou smirked. "Wow, spoken like a true samurai."

"Please don't ruin this moment by saying anything irrelevant, Fuutarou."

Yotsuba grinned widely as well. "'Me too! Date me please!"

Fuutarou blushed harder than ever. He looked over at Miku as she raised her head and, despite her tears, she flashed him a mysterious smile. The boy was baffled and continued to eye her curiously.

Yotsuba hopped onto Fuutarou's back, breaking his concentration. Miku laughed at the sight and let out a sigh of relief.

.

Nakano Miku has a secret.

.

* * *

.

_Fuutarou-kun..._

.

_Uesugi..._

_._

_Uesugi-kun..._

_._

Fuutarou jolted out of bed again, this time feeling the weight of two additional persons holding him down. Since the events of last night, the two sisters had decided to sleep with Fuutarou in his bed as his official girlfriends. As expected, in their nervousness, these three had no idea what else boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to do except "sleeping together," which they assumed meant sharing a bed and, obviously, going to sleep.

In short, all they did was share a bed with nothing else occurring between them, aside from cuddling.

But they cuddled _**hard**_.

Not because either of them had planned to do so, but because the bed was not large enough to sustain three full bodies. To his dismay, Yotsuba's and Miku's arms laid on top of Fuutarou's face and chest. Yotsuba's intense snoring and her inability to keep still while she slept caused Fuutarou and Miku to constantly shift their weight throughout the course of the night. With three of them sharing the same bed, the spread of body heat had made them all sweat profusely.

It was the most uncomfortable sleep of Fuutarou's life, and that includes the fact that up until recently, he had always slept on the cold floor of his parent's home.

Fuutarou carefully moved Miku's and Yotsuba's sweaty arms off of his sweaty chest. Regardless of how uncomfortable it may have been, he never would've imagined that he would be in such a situation. It all seemed just barely believable to him- like a development straight out of a cringey fan fiction.

"I, Uesugi Fuutarou, now have two girlfriends!" He exclaimed quietly.

Despite his happiness (and being presented the chance to graduate from virginity...eventually), he still felt something was amiss.

In the back of Fuutarou's mind, there was a lingering feeling that there was something that he was forgetting.

Or rather, some_one _that he was forgetting.

Thinking hard, he couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but he somehow felt the presence of more than one person.

_Fuutarou-kun._

Not just one.

_Uesugi._

Hell, not even just two.

_Uesugi-kun._

"Ugh, what am I thinking?"

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms on his chest, holding him from behind.

"Fuutarou...good morning."

"Oh, hi Miku. Um, you look good."

"What's with the small talk?"

"I'm not sure what else to do with my mouth." Fuutarou casually remarked.

The two looked at each other and blushed.

"I-I-I didn't mean for it to come out that way! I'm sorry!"

"It's... fine. We're dating now after all..."

Another silence filled the room.

Miku leaned in and planted a light kiss on Fuutarou's cheek. As she backed away, a smirk escaped her lips. "I've always wanted to do that."

Fuutarou touched his cheek and felt how warm it was. Not just from the heat of Miku's lips, but also the heat from his own bashfulness.

_I have to take initiative here too, right?_

Fuutarou turned around and placed his hands on Miku's shoulders, all while staring at her bright blue eyes. Miku's face turned more and more red. Fuutarou gulped.

_She really is cute..._

He pulled her close, leaned in, and their lips touched. To both of them, it felt like electricity crackling. The feeling from the kiss was intense, euphoric, and nothing they had ever experienced before.

They both held their mouths together for almost a whole minute. Fuutarou felt his cheeks get sore.

_Wait... is this what kissing is?_

_._

Uesugi Fuutarou has no idea how to kiss.

.

Miku, in the same position, found herself thinking as well:

_Should I... be moving my lips around? Maybe my tongue? I can't breathe!_

_._

Nakano Miku is even worse.

.

After a few more seconds, the two pairs of lips parted from each other, with both of them gasping for air.

"That was...great! You're an amazing kisser Miku..." Fuutarou lied.

"Y-Y-You too Fuutarou! You could tell me that was your first time and I wouldn't believe it!" Miku lied even harder.

They both laughed very haughtily until they were hit with a wave of embarrassing silence.

The two looked at each other again and giggled. "We sucked." Fuutarou admitted.

"I guess... it means we just have to practice, right?" Miku innocently said.

Fuutarou covered his face to hide the embarrassment. "W-W-Well I guess it can't be helped then. You can't get enough, huh?"

"How do you manage to stay so cocky after almost suffocating me with your mouth?"

Fuutarou cleared his throat. "A-anyways! We should probably wake Yotsuba up."

Miku thought to herself for a second. "We should make this fair for the two of us."

Fuutarou eyed her curiously.

Miku continued, "You should wake her up with a kiss."

"...come again?"

"You should kiss her too."

"I heard you the first time, but it shocked me so hard that I felt compelled to ask again."

"You should kiss her too."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR A THIRD TIME."

At Miku's insistence, Fuutarou gulped and leaned down towards Yotsuba's sleeping face. He felt his palms sweating and his heart thumping out of his chest.

His lips landed on Yotsuba's.

Silence.

Continuing silence.

Endless silence.

Continuing endless silence.

"Oops... guess she didn't wake up." Miku nonchalantly said.

"WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THIS?!"

.

.

.

_Three of them now date_

_Three more are left in the dark_

_Where could they be now?_

_._

_._

_._

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Love is so patient_

_Love is so, so very kind_

_Until when it's not._

_._

_._

_._

Uesugi Fuutarou is not in a normal relationship.

.

It had been one week since the Nakano sisters both started dating Fuutarou and the only thing that had really differed from their previous relationship was that they would all sleep together in the same bed.

To be fair, that's a pretty big difference if you really think about it.

Ever since he had shared kisses with Miku and Yotsuba, Fuutarou had pretty much kept his distance. He did not approach them further to do anything or pull any moves.

Aside from sleeping together.

They stole awkward glances at each other, made casual jokes, and went to school normally, so nothing really changed on the outside...

But they were all sleeping together.

The three sat on the couch together watching TV. Miku had recorded a special on the History Channel about the Japanese feudal era. It was one of Miku's rare Saturday afternoons off from work. In addition, she had been working every night for the past week, so this was a nice change of pace for her.

Unfortunately, but also unsurprisingly, everyone sitting on the sofa aside from Miku was bored to pieces.

Fuutarou's thoughts consistently revolved around the same topic: he was dating a pair of twin sisters.

Most other guys his age would MURDER to have even half a shot at an opportunity like that.

Yet, as happy as he may have been with his life's strange development, he was also lately plagued with dreams of three silhouettes. From what he surmised, they seemed like three other girls.

Their voices were faint and mysterious, but he had been dreaming about them for the past week.

"Uesugi-san? Whatcha thinking about?"

Yotsuba turned her attention away from the TV, not that she was really invested anyway. She seemed desperate to find any other sort of stimulation.

Fuutarou shook his head. "I'm still somewhat processing this, I guess."

"Well in the last scene, the samurai were-

"No, not about this. I couldn't care less."

"Good- I didn't pay attention so I was about to make something up myself."

"Do you two _mind_?!" Miku's voice boomed. "I'm actually trying to watch this."

"Miku, I can't really focus when I'm so hungry!" Yotsuba complained.

Miku stared back at the TV screen, still in deep thought. "I guess I can cook something-

Yotsuba's ears and ribbon perked up. "NEVER MIND, I CAN FEED MYSELF WITH PURE WILLPOWER!"

"Yotsuba... you're insulting me again, aren't you?" Miku stared daggers at her sister.

"I-I-I think Uesugi-san and I can actually just go out to eat. Right, Uesugi-san?!"

"What kind of mess are you trying to drag me into this time?"

Yotsuba winked repeatedly in what she believed was Morse Code and encouraged Fuutarou to read her thoughts.

_Help me, Uesugi-san!_

Fuutarou sent his own thoughts back to her:

_Are you an idiot? You're really an idiot, aren't you? Also, your Morse Code is gibberish._

"Oh, Uesugi-san, you joker! C'mon let's go- _now_."

Yotsuba, with her Herculean might, dragged Fuutarou off the couch and out the front door. Miku watched them walk away for a second, but then immediately proceeded to immerse herself back into her documentary.

* * *

The two made their way downstairs, chatting as they went along.

"So," Fuutarou began. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking about whether or not caterpillars know they're going to eventually become cocoons or does it just happen and then each caterpillar goes "WHOA WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!""

"... I meant for FOOD."

"Oh, caterpillars usually eat leaves. Everyone knows that, Uesugi-

"I MEANT _OUR_ FOOD YOTSUBA!"

"Oh there's this great restaurant that **Itsuki** once told me about!"

A sharp pain shot into Fuutarou's head as Yotsuba mentioned the person's name. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said that there's this great restaurant that **Miku** once told me about!"

Fuutarou scratched his head. _I guess it was just my imagination._

As quickly as the name had entered his mind, it was forgotten.

The two made their way to the Italian Bistro that Yotsuba had referred to, which was coincidentally very close to the patisserie that Fuutarou used to work part-time at. Once in a while, the manager would call on him to do odd jobs, but Fuutarou decided to focus the rest of his time to tutoring or studying. Still, the sight of the patisserie made him feel somewhat nostalgic.

A memory shot into Fuutarou's skull.

_Get ready, Fuu-kun._

Fuutarou grasped onto his forehead again. _Ugh, what are these voices? I keep getting headaches. _

They were seated by the window of the restaurant, where they were free to observe and people watch to their heart's content. Yotsuba was entranced by every animal that walked by.

However, Fuutarou's eyes were fixated at the adorable creature in front of him. Yotsuba may be stupid, but he found himself unable to resist her charm. She had this angelic presence that he found difficult to explain. He wasn't sure if she always had that, but he definitely noticed it more recently.

Yotsuba stopped trying to get the attention of a Shiba Inu walking by through the window and turned back towards Fuutarou.

"This feels like a date, doesn't it?" Yotsuba cheekily stated.

"Well...aren't we actually dating after all? I'm sure things like this should be pretty standard."

Fuutarou and Yotsuba both blushed. Yotsuba stared into Fuutarou's cold, brown eyes. "Next time, we should come here with Miku too."

The boy nodded. "Yeah...I think she'd like that."

Yotsuba looked sad for a second, then she perked up. "Let's order, yeah? I want the spaghetti."

Fuutarou smirked as the two commenced the rest of their date.

* * *

"But if they leave the nest, what does the mommy bird do?"

"I don't really understand the question, Yotsuba."

"Wouldn't she be sad that all of her babies are now off and flying on their own? Her nest is just...there."

"That's just how life goes. Sooner or later, if someone wants to leave, you have to let them go. Or, in the case of birds, you have to push them away so they can fly on their own."

"That's really sad..."

"Empty Nest Syndrome is a real thing, you know?"

Yotsuba's face looked more grim than ever. Fuutarou coughed and tried his best to lighten the mood.

"...I'm sure they keep in touch."

"Do you really think so?"

"Well, when you grow with someone, it's hard to just forget them, right? I'm pretty sure that attachment to their mothers would still draw those baby birds close."

Yotsuba zoned out. The two had finished their meals about an hour previously and were still sitting at their table, switching rapidly between random conversation topics- they somehow landed on this one regarding birds.

"Yotsuba?"

"When you grow with someone, it's hard to just forget them..." Yotsuba repeated. "I wonder about that..."

Fuutarou scratched the back of his head. "Er, yeah. I guess that's just natural."

Yotsuba shook her head and smiled. "Anyway, I'm full! Should we get dessert?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Ice cream?"

"Too cold."

"Crepes?"

"Too messy."

"Cake?"

"What's the occasion?"

"Does a cake always require an occasion?"

"Well, I never ate cake outside of birthdays. Sometimes Christmas, if my Dad was home for it."

"You poor, poor boy."

"Yes I'm a poor boy, what of it?"

Yotsuba chuckled. Her face then became a bit more serious, yet still warm. "Uesugi-san, truthfully, I don't care where we go together...but would you mind if we held hands?"

Fuutarou looked at her, semi-shocked. Yotsuba had always been pretty direct with her intentions, but now that he was experiencing that aspect of her personality in a dating situation, he couldn't help but feel shy. Still, he was happy to see that Yotsuba hadn't changed.

"S-S-Sure I guess I don't see why not?"

The genki girl grinned widely as the two received their check. Fuutarou, as per usual, felt his heart sink when he saw the bill, prompting Yotsuba to pull out her wallet to pay for it.

As the two got up and walked out of the bistro, Yotsuba gulped as she reached for Fuutarou's hand.

She grabbed it.

"Okay, I did it!"

Sort of.

She had successfully grabbed one of his fingers.

"...Eh?" Fuutarou questioned.

.

Nakano Yotsuba is surprisingly shy.

.

Fuutarou smiled at this gap in Yotsuba's character. He grabbed her hand, causing the girl to squeal and blush.

"Uesugi-san, don't be so forceful!"

"Could you not have worded that a little better?! Do you want people to get the wrong idea?"

The two walked hand in hand...

Somewhat.

Fuutarou mostly looked like he was just awkwardly dragging Yotsuba along.

.

Uesugi Fuutarou has no idea how to properly hold a lover's hand.

.

The two walked in silence, passing trees, roads, and people as they proceeded. Before long, Fuutarou could hear Yotsuba mutter something under her breath.

"Yotsuba, are you trying to say something?"

Yotsuba quickly looked up. "H-huh? No, I just, well, recently I've been saying Haikus out loud in order to calm my nerves."

Once again, this piqued his interest. "That's really weird. Miku's been obsessed with Haikus lately too."

"We are twins after all." Yotsuba shrugged.

Fuutarou smiled. "Okay, give me a Haiku then."

"Ehh?! But that's super embarrassing!"

"Tell you what- I'll take you someplace special if you can recite one for me."

Yotsuba curiously stared at Fuutarou, whose eyes looked deadly serious. She figured one Haiku wouldn't hurt. She took a deep breath and began:

_I wished for moments_

_The ones that can excite me_

_Very much like this._

"Hmmm," Fuutarou openly pondered. "That's interesting. I'm not sure I get it though. We didn't really do anything exciting at all."

Yotsuba blushed and thought to herself: _Everything is exciting when I'm with you, Uesugi-san._

"Well," Fuutarou began. "A promise is a promise. Come on!"

A bit more gently this time, he pulled Yotsuba along with him, passing some more trees and a few open areas.

"Uesugi-san? Where are you taking me?"

He grinned. They ran for about five minutes straight- Yotsuba's stamina allowed her to not break a sweat.

Unfortunately, they had to stop to let Fuutarou catch his breath.

"Uesugi-san...this is really embarrassing for you."

Through staggered breathing, Fuutarou said, "Shut...up...Yotsuba."

Once he rested, the two ran together while holding hands once more.

As soon as they reached the destination, Fuutarou stopped. "Remember this place?"

Yotsuba, stopping along with Fuutarou of course, looked up.

They were in the park.

She was staring at the very swing set that she and Fuutarou had went to on their first "date."

During that date, they ate at a restaurant together, watched a movie together, went to a spa together, and went shopping together.

Yotsuba treasured that memory. "Of course, I remember. But why are we here?"

Fuutarou smirked. "Now that we're officially dating, I figure we could have a rematch on these swings."

Yotsuba scoffed. "You won't be able to swing farther than me!"

She laughed and ran towards the swings as Fuutarou followed her.

.

Uesugi Fuutarou and Nakano Yotsuba swang on the swings for the rest of their evening.

.

But a lingering thought stuck to the back of Yotsuba's mind. _What is this feeling...?_

_Something feels off._

As Yotsuba continued to swing, she started hearing three different voices behind her. She turned around to meet them.

But no one was there.

* * *

.

Nakano Miku sat alone in the apartment.

.

Her documentary had finished and she was wondering what was taking her boyfriend and her sister so long from returning home.

Miku had thought back to when Fuutarou had first started tutoring them. She smiled, but it quickly turned into a pout.

She pulled out her notebook. As she gathered all of her thoughts, she sighed and began to jot something down:

_Should I tell him now?_

_Or should I just enjoy this?_

_Does he want the truth?_

_._

_._

_._

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Peaceful days go on_

_Happiness spreads in the three_

_Waiting for a change_

_._

_._

_._

Miku sat on the apartment floor with her notebook, pondering a few more Haikus to write. Whenever she wasn't working, Miku used her free time to focus on poetry. Normally, writing Haikus was her way to distract herself from all anxiety-riddled thoughts. Admittedly, she didn't have those often,

But ever since **that day**, she's been anxious constantly.

With one free hand, she continued to count syllables.

"Five... Seven...FIVE! That works!" Miku quickly jotted one Haiku down before it escaped her mind again.

Like a bullet, Yotsuba flew past the apartment door and into Miku's lap. "We're home!"

"Welcome home. Why are you on my lap?" Miku looked down menacingly on her sister, who had landed on top of the now ripped page of her Haiku notebook.

"Uhhhh," Yotsuba thought. "I was thinking you needed a blessing to fall into your lap?"

"Wrong answer." Miku dug her knuckles into Yotsuba's temples once more.

"OWIE! MIKU, WHY HATH THOU HATE ME?"

"That's not even remotely close to a proper quote."

Fuutarou eventually made his way onto the chaotic scene of the two sisters (play?) fighting. He had exhausted himself trying to best Yotsuba on the swings, to no avail. _Ugh the score was 15 to 0_.

"Miku, we're home." He said with his dejected voice.

Upon hearing her beloved as he entered, she quickly dropped Yotsuba, as well as her notes, fell to her knees, and turned towards him, making sure to bow in the process. "Welcome home, Fuutarou."

_Housewife mode unlocked! _Miku praised herself

"Uh, Miku, you don't have to greet me like that."

"Ummffumuff" Yotsuba said with her face on the floor.

"Did you get any of that, Miku?"

"Nope."

Miku stood up. "Do you want dinner first? Or maybe a bath first? Or don't tell me..." She awkwardly put her finger to her lips in a seductive manner. Fuutarou cringed.

_She seems like she's really forcing this..._

Yotsuba picked her face up. "I CALL DIBS ON THE BATH!"

Miku quickly shoved her sister's face back onto the floor.

Fuutarou rolled his eyes. "You haven't eaten yet, right Miku? We bought you some croquettes on the way home."

Miku blushed at this act of kindness. "Y-Y-You didn't have to..."

"What are you saying? You've been cooking for us almost every day. This is the very least we could do." Fuutarou coughed. "Er, Yotsuba paid of course...I'm pretty illiquid."

Miku smiled and picked Yotsuba's face up. "Thank you Yotsuba. I appreciate you."

"You're welcome, sis! Funny story though... I actually ate half of them on our way here, so Uesugi-san had to take them away from m-

"And down you go again." Miku pushed Yotsuba's face back down.

"UMMFFUMUFF!"

Fuutarou set the bag of whatever remained of the piping hot croquettes onto the kitchen counter. "Go ahead and eat. If Yotsuba is still on the floor in the next few minutes, then I'll happily use the bath first."

Yotsuba's muffled voice on the floor spoke up once again. "BAIAVDIDBARFJDIDDS!" **[BUT DIBS ARE DIBS!]**

He walked towards his bedroom, but turned around just prior to entering. "Also, Miku. I wanted to talk to you, alone if possible. Meet me in my room for a little bit tonight, yeah?"

"I don't mind, but aren't we going to be there together anyway so we can sleep?"

A brief moment of uncomfortable silence ensued. The boy cleared his throat in order to break it.

"I figured you'd ask something like that." Fuutarou scratched his cheek. "Errr, so I actually think, for tonight, it might be best if we all slept in our own rooms ... after all, I read somewhere that giving each other some space once in a while is beneficial for any healthy relationship."

_And I'd also like to wake up NOT sweaty for once._

"Ehhh?!" Yotsuba looked up. "Does that mean I have to sleep in my room then?! I hate my room!"

"Well, there are three other bedrooms."

Yotsuba powerfully pulled herself up. "No can do. I'm not allowed in the other rooms, sir."

"You came up with that rule yourself... Literally no one is stopping you." Miku sighed.

The genki girl became a bit more somber as she got up onto her feet.

"That's true, but it feels like...I don't know, I can't really say- but it sometimes feels like those rooms belong to other people."

Miku gulped nervously and spoke up to distract her sister's thinking. "Did you want to sleep with me in my room, then? I wouldn't mind."

"Really?! Yay!"

_Crisis averted._

Fuutarou shuddered at the thought of getting kicked by Yotsuba in his sleep and saluted Miku in his mind.

* * *

.

Nakano Yotsuba was deep in thought as she sat in her bath.

.

_What is it about those bedrooms?_

Yotsuba cupped some of the bath water and splashed her face. She switched to her thoughts about the day that was spent with Fuutarou, causing her heart to race.

"Yotsuba," Miku's voice called from outside the bathroom. "Do you mind if I joined you?"

"Miku? Sure!"

The cool-headed girl, clad only in a towel, walked into the bathroom. Yotsuba shifted her position to make room in the tub. Miku slowly waded in, eventually sitting down across from her sister.

She breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I'm so tired."

"Didn't you just stay home all day?"

"Yeah but I worked yesterday. I usually feel exhausted for two days after."

"Oof...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's whatever."

Yotsuba reached a hand over and grabbed one of Miku's. "Miku, I'm worried for you. That bakery makes you work weird hours and you never let yourself relax."

Miku slumped her body slightly into the water. "I just want you and Fuutarou to be happy."

Yotsuba gripped tighter onto Miku's hand. "I'm already happy as long as we're all together."

Miku smiled and stared into Yotsuba's eyes, shocked by what she saw.

"Yot...suba...?"

Yotsuba's eyes looked distant and unfeeling, as if she suddenly became possessed. The normally crystal clear blue suddenly looked rather dull. A cracked smile broke its way onto Yotsuba's lips.

She spoke:

"As long as we're _**all**_ together. **All of us**."

Miku felt her sister's grip get much tighter. "Yotsuba, what are you..?"

The normally happy girl repeated:

"**All of us**."

"Yotsuba, you're scaring me."

Again:

"**All of us, Miku."**

Yotsuba's nails slowly dug into the soft tissue of Miku's hand, hurting her.

"YOTSUBA!"

She snapped out of her stupor and stared at her sister across from her, who used that opportunity to break free from her grasp.

"Miku...what's wrong?"

Miku's eyes looked as if they had just seen a ghost. She tried to calm herself down. "It's...nothing. I'm gonna get out now."

"No, no, please stay! We haven't taken a bath together since we were kids. This is really nice."

The girl looked back at her sister's eyes, which were now their original shade of bright blue, seemingly twinkling with child-like curiosity. She was hesitant, but decided to abide by Yotsuba's request.

However, if whatever just happened ended up happening again, Miku was determined to leave the bath. As much as she trusted Yotsuba, it was better for her to err on the side of caution.

Taking a deep breath, she recited a Haiku in her mind to calm her nerves.

_Calm, flowing water_

_Enveloping all of me _

_It washes the fear_

Yotsuba grinned. "I've been wanting to tell you, too. I'm having a lot of fun dating Uesugi-san!"

"Oh, is that right? That's...good."

"Are you having fun too? You were the one who proposed this arrangement after all."

"Yeah, of course. I'm incredibly happy to finally be dating Fuutarou. I'm glad you're happy too, but, to be honest, I'm just not sure I deserve this."

"What do you mean?"

Miku nervously smiled, still a little afraid of what had happened a few seconds ago.

"I feel like I got an unfair advantage."

* * *

Miku made her way over to Fuutarou's room, as promised.

Luckily, Yotsuba had fallen asleep in her sister's room shortly after downing a bottle of milk, marking this as the perfect opportunity to meet with Fuutarou without any distractions.

Miku knocked. A voice answered:

"Come in."

She entered very calmly and found herself staring right into Fuutarou's cold and calculating eyes.

.

Uesugi Fuutarou was determined to get answers.

.

Fuutarou pulled out his notepad and flipped to the pages where he found the first two lines of the Haiku. "Did you write this?"

Miku walked over and read the lines. Her eyes widened.

_They are all alive._

_Only she will remember._

"I didn't..." Miku stated confidently.

Fuutarou frowned. "Yotsuba told me in the park that she didn't write this either. I wonder why this is in here..."

Miku gulped. A lot of strange things were happening around her.

First was Yotsuba in the bath.

Now, it was this message.

It felt like someone was onto her.

**It felt like someone else knew the truth. **

"Well, I guess that's that then. Sorry for bothering you, Miku. You can go bac-

Miku placed her head onto Fuutarou's chest, confusing the boy.

"Fuutarou...I'm kinda scared."

"Scared? Why's that?"

"I just feel like I'm being punished for doing a bad thing." She inched closer. "Please don't hate me for this, but I honestly don't think I can sleep alone. And certainly not with Yotsuba...for reasons."

Fuutarou sighed. He didn't question why Miku didn't want to sleep with her sister- he just made his own assumptions. "You really need the company, huh?"

Miku nodded and Fuutarou blushed.

"Fine- you can sleep with me. Just please don't tell Yotsuba or she'll get jealous."

.

Nakano Miku's conscience was on fire.

.

* * *

The two laid down with their backs to each other. Usually, the reason they stuck close together was due to Yotsuba's influence, but now they were too shy to even look the other in the eye.

This was the real state of their relationship had Yotsuba never been around to break the tension.

Fuutarou, mustering up some of his courage, made the first move and turned around. He stared at the back of Miku's head, which seemingly disappointed him.

Miku felt his breathing on the nape of her neck, causing her to shiver slightly . "Fuutarou, is something wrong?"

"N-N-No, I just turned around. Wanted to make sure you didn't get up and start sleepwalking."

"I'm really sorry for doing that, by the way. It's an old habit of mine."

"It's fine. To be fair, it's been nice waking up next to you." Fuutarou admitted.

Miku felt her face get flushed. "O-Oh? Is that so? W-W-Well, I've been thinking the same..."

At those words, Miku turned around. She and Fuutarou finally stared at each other, faces red with intention.

"Miku, can I-

"Fuutarou, in a situation like this, you're ruining it by asking."

"I just wanted your consent!"

The girl chuckled and closed her eyes. "I'm just kidding."

She leaned forward, pursing her lips.

Fuutarou gulped and leaned forward as well.

.

Nakano Miku and Uesugi Fuutarou shared their first proper kiss.

.

They moved to their lips to the rhythm of the other, slowly embracing each other as they did. Miku took initiative and inched her tongue forward between breaths, with Fuutarou following suit.

They broke away from the deep kiss and blushed. Miku put a hand on Fuutarou's cheek.

"That was a lot better than the first time."

Fuutarou agreed. "Even though I thought I was pretty amazing last tim-

"Please stop talking."

As they leaned in to kiss for a second round, they were startled by the sound of the bedroom door slamming open.

"UESUGI-SANNNNN~ MIKUUUUU~"

Yotsuba, clad in her dog onesie, stood in the doorway, staring at them as if they were trash, yet still smiling. "HOW COULD YOU TWO BE HAVING FUN WITHOUT ME?!"

"Wait, what are you-

Before they knew it, Yotsuba had pounced onto the bed, effectively body slamming Fuutarou (Miku had successfully rolled away in the nick of time).

"YOTSUBA. YOU. IDIOTTTTTT!"

.

.

.

_A night to be shared_

_A night to be remembered_

_But not for too long_

_._

_._

_._

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 5

***A/N: This chapter comes with a trigger warning. As I care for the safety of anyone who is reading this, I find that it is important to explain that the purpose for some of the literary choices here are for understanding the inner workings of Fuutarou's mind, and whatever turmoil comes with it. With that said, please proceed to read this chapter with caution.***

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Yet another day_

_Sun rises again on all_

_Starting us anew_

_._

_._

_._

Miku, Yotsuba, and Fuutarou walked through the mall together, searching for a new wardrobe for our gloomy male protagonist.

"Any idea where you want to go first?" Miku asked.

"The bookstore." Fuutarou responded, with no hint of sarcasm whatsoever.

"They have clothes at the bookstore?" Yotsuba curiously asked.

"Yotsuba...you always have the option to not say anything, yet you always do, and we always get disappointed."

"UESUGI-SAN, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO MEAN?!"

Miku chuckled. She glanced over at Fuutarou again.

_My boyfriend._

Yotsuba looked over at Miku and grinned. They could tell what the other was thinking:

_OUR boyfriend. _Miku thought.

_Yes I'm hungry too Miku! _Yotsuba thought.

.

The Nakano Twins were not on the same page whatsoever.

.

Lagging slightly behind his two girlfriends, Fuutarou walked past a children's toy store with a small stuffed hippopotamus in the window display. "Raiha would like that..." he said.

Yotsuba looked back at Fuutarou. "You miss Raiha, don't you?"

"Of course I do." The boy scoffed.

Miku chimed in. "Maybe after we shop, we can go visit your family?"

Fuutarou stared at Miku in shock. "By "we," you're not saying-

"We should introduce ourselves to your father as your **_girlfriends_**!" Yotsuba exclaimed.

"I KNEW IT!" Fuutarou rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Miku nodded and gave Yotsuba the thumbs up.

.

The Nakano Twins have now boarded the same train of thought.

.

"My father would never understand this arrangement."

"C'mon Uesugi-san, it's 2019! Or whatever year it may be when the person reading this fanfic is in." **[It's present day]**

"What was that last part? What's with the brackets?"

"All she's saying is that it's much more acceptable to have two girlfriends now- everyone is different, after all." Miku contributed.

"And we're all consenting adults!" Yotsuba flashed the peace sign.

"We're barely 17."

"That's considered lega-

"It's definitely not."

Miku reached out and grabbed Fuutarou's hand. "No matter what your father might think, it won't stop me from loving you."

Fuutarou and Miku both blushed as she continued:

"It won't stop me from wanting to date you."

Yotsuba latched onto Fuutarou's other arm.

.

Uesugi Fuutarou is a lucky guy.

.

"I wonder what Raiha would think...?" Yotsuba questioned.

"My sister will probably think I'm too popular for my own good."

"Fuutarou, I somehow have a feeling that that's what you think of yourself."

"No way, I certainly would never think I'm the greatest, smartest, and most desirable person in the entire cosmos."

"That wasn't convincing in the slightest."

"I'm _not_ too unpopular for my own good."

"Don't try to trip us up with double negatives."

Yotsuba struck a superhero pose. "As a gift for my beloved Raiha, I will buy her that stuffed hippo you we're looking at, Uesugi-san!"

Fuutarou shook his head. "You mean you'll make Miku buy it."

"Pft, do you think I'm just some freeloader? I have my own money too!"

Miku smiled. "Yotsuba, I don't mind paying for it."

"OH THANK YOU MIKU, I LEFT MY WALLET AT HOME AND DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AFTER TALKING THAT BIG!"

Fuutarou rubbed his nose bridge again. "Yotsuba, you give me a headache."

"In a good way?"

"There's _no_ good way."

Fuutarou sighed. "In any case, I will accept it if you choose to buy Raiha the gift. I'll owe you one."

"A gift is a gift, Uesugi-san. You shouldn't buy one and expect something in return."

Miku pulled out her wallet and handed her credit card over to her sister. "Go ahead and buy it, Yotsuba. Fuutarou and I will wait out here."

With that, Yotsuba dashed into the toy store, as if she were excited to explore the place herself.

Miku was still holding Fuutarou's hand. "Fuutarou...can I have a kiss?"

Fuutarou coughed. "Like, right now? Out here? In public?"

"Is that... too much to ask?" Miku shyly turned her head.

"I-I-I mean we are dating, so it should be normal so I guess I ca-

Before he finished his sentence, Miku had already planted a passionate kiss on his lips. As she broke away, she noticed Fuutarou's heavy breathing, making her want to lean in a second time.

But she resisted. _A general's strategy: tactical retreat. Let thy enemy come to you._

Despite comparing her boyfriend to an enemy, Miku's strategy was working- Fuutarou was left wanting more.

Yotsuba happily skipped out of the store and presented the stuffed hippo that she had successfully purchased. "Ta-dah! I bought it!"

Fuutarou took the hippo from Yotsuba and observed it. _Guess Yotsuba can be reliable after all. Well done -_

"Good. Where's my credit card?"

"Your what?"

"...my...credit card? The one I gave you?"

Yotsuba's mind blanked. "I DON'T KNOW!"

_\- Never mind._

* * *

**"B-B-BIG BROTHER IS TOO POPULAR FOR HIS OWN GOOD!"**

.

Uesugi Fuutarou's little sister, Raiha, screamed out upon sight of the two beautiful sisters in the Uesugi household.

.

Miku rolled her eyes while Fuutarou smirked.

Yotsuba eagerly got up and started playing with Raiha's hair. Uesugi's father stood in the corner and spoke intimidatingly:

"So, what are your intentions with my son?"

"Pops, why so threatening?"

"You're my punk kid- I'm just trying to be protective. I want you to be loved and respected after all -you deserve that much."

Miku cleared her throat. "We are dating Fuutarou romantically with every intention of being in a serious commitment."

Mr. Uesugi laughed. "GOOD! I'm glad my no-good mega-virgin son finally got a girlfriend. Two of them, to boot!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO RESPECT?!"

"Dear Father, I will not disappoint you." Miku kneeled to the floor and bowed.

"Yeah Daddy! We'll be good to Uesugi-san!"

"Yotsuba, please don't call him Daddy..."

Mr. Uesugi laughed heartily. "Fuutarou, you should've told me that the reason you wanted to move out was because of your girlfriends. I would've supported you no matter what."

"They weren't my girlfriends then..."

"Gotta say though, what does Maruo think about this?"

The three lovers' ears perked up when Mr. Uesugi mentioned Mr. Nakano's name. They all got on their knees instantly and begged.

"Pops, please don't tell him!"

"You three are keeping this a secret from Maruo? Not sure I'm okay with that."

"Dear Honorable Father, please keep it a secret just for now. We promise we will find a way to tell him."

"Yeah Daddy-o! We'll figure something out!"

"Yotsuba I swear, please stop with the names. It's really weird."

Mr. Uesugi nodded calmly. Raiha popped up from behind him. "Big brother, so who's gonna be the mommy between Yotsu-nee and Miku-nee?"

The three of them did a spit take.

Or at least that's what they would have done if they were drinking something.

Well, they were still spitting, so it's a little more disgusting- but you get the picture.

They each had their own thoughts.

_Would I be the mother to Fuutarou's child?! Oh Fuutarou... we can't... my body is not ready. -Miku_

_Raiha is still too young to know the truth. Pops, please tell me you didn't teach her the birds and the bees yet! - Fuutarou_

_Raiha called me Yotsu-nee! THIS IS MY DREAM. THIS IS MY PURPOSE. - Yotsuba_

As if out of instinct, Fuutarou smacked the back of Yotsuba's head.

The three regained their sanity and got up from the floor.

"Pops, I think we should get going. We just wanted to share the news."

"Understood. You are a young man after all." Mr. Uesugi winked.

"Jesus Christ, your implications are making me uncomfortable."

"Big brother... please visit us more often." Raiha said, almost in tears.

Miku, Yotsuba, and Fuutarou felt like they each got shot in the heart.

Smiling, Fuutarou patted his little sister on the head. "We'll see each other again soon. I promise."

Raiha smiled back. "Don't break that promise, okay?"

* * *

The three made their way back towards their apartment, laughing about the misunderstandings in Fuutarou's household.

Despite some complications, this was the happiest that the three had ever been. They genuinely enjoyed being around one another and thought it would've been great if this could go on forever.

Miku suddenly stopped in her tracks.

_I deserve this happiness right?_

_Even though I did a bad thing?_

_But I...didn't expect this would happen, so it's not my fault right?_

_...right?_

Fuutarou noticed Miku had stopped walking behind Yotsuba and him, so he made his way back over to her.

"Hey Miku? Did your legs give out?"

"Oh Fuutarou... I'm fine. I just...no it's nothing." Miku nervously smiled.

"Okay... if you say so."

"HEY YOU SLOWPOKES!" Yotsuba cried out. "I'll leave you all behind in my dust if you don't hurry up!"

Fuutarou was about to run back towards her, until he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"...Miku, are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

She sighed. "Can we just walk together back here? We can meet Yotsuba at the apartment."

"Are you...jealous?"

"No I'm not! I swear I'm not." Miku pouted. "But I guess I wanna be selfish...just sometimes."

Fuutarou stared at Miku's embarrassed face. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and texted Yotsuba. _"we'll meet you back at the apartment "_

Moments later, Yotsuba had fled successfully and was nowhere in sight.

.

Nakano Miku and Uesugi Fuutarou are now alone together.

.

The two walked in silence, but it was a comfortable one. Miku felt happiness just being beside Fuutarou.

However, Fuutarou was the first to shatter that peace.

"Hey Miku, do you mind if I confess something to you?"

"Huh? Sure go ahead."

Fuutarou reached down and tightly held Miku's hand. "I've honestly never felt like this before. I never really knew what romantic love was. I've just never been in a relationship before."

"You actively avoided them."

"By choice."

"Was it _your_ choice though?"

"Alright, kick me while I'm down why don't you?"

Miku laughed.

Fuutarou smiled very affectionately at the girl.

The girl with the headphones around her neck.

The girl who proposed he enter a polyamorous relationship with her and her sister.

* * *

One of the girls who stole his heart.

He thought about all the moments he had shared with her.

From chasing her down across the school campus.

To studying together every day.

To the school trip.

To every exam they ever took.

To the hot springs.

* * *

It all warmed his heart- a feat he had once deemed impossible.

"I really love you, Miku."

* * *

"I love you too Fuutarou..."

* * *

The two bashfully looked away, but unable to contain their smiles.

* * *

"I just wanted to let you know that."

* * *

.

__/\\_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_._

_FUUTAROU-KUN!_

Fuutarou clutched his head. "Miku, did you say something?"

"No? Not at all. Why?"

.

_/\\_/\\___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_._

_UESUGI!_

Fuutarou fell back in pain. "Are you positive?"

"Fuutarou, I've been quiet this whole time. What's wrong?!"

.

_/\\_/\\_/\\_ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_._

_UESUGI-KUN!_

"AhhhhhhhhhHhHhhH!" Fuutarou screamed. I'm hearing voices. They. Won't. Stop!"

.

_/\\_/\\_/\\_/|/|/|/\\_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|/\\_/\/\/\\_/|/\\_ _/\/\\_/\\_/| _/\\_/\/\\_/|_/\\_/\\_|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_/|_ _ _ /\ _

.

.

.

_FUUTAROU-KUN!_

_._

_._

_._

_UESUGI!_

_._

_._

_._

_UESUGI-KUN!_

_._

_._

_._

_FUUTAROU-KUN!_

.

.

_UESUGI!_

_._

_._

_UESUGI-KUN!_

_._

"St-Stop..."

_._

**_FUUTAROU-KUN!_**

_._

"Stop..."

.

**_UESUGI!_**

_._

"Stop it!"

_._

**_UESUGI-KUN!_**

_._

**"STOP! STOP! STOP!"** Fuutarou yelled at the top of his lungs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then silence filled the air.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are the voices gone?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**__**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**__**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**__**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**__**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**__**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**FUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUNFUUTAROU-KUNUESUGIUESUGI-KUN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"AHHHHHhhHhHhhhhHHhHhhhhhHhHh!"**_

Fuutarou let out a blood-curdling scream before he collapsed.

.

.

.

_Slowly but surely_

_The wheels of fate turn once more_

_You can't hide the truth_

_._

_._

_._

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 6

**Remember, _everything is intentional. _**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_The flashback chapter_

_A very cliche plot point _

_All from Miku's eyes_

_._

_._

_._

Nakano Miku is not your average girl.

.

Aside from being bad at studying, cooking, and making friends, she also has trouble speaking her mind.

She found it easier to impersonate her **sisters** whenever she felt the need to be more open around others.

She wore other faces because she was uncomfortable with her own, despite the fact that they **all** shared the same face.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Miku was walking home from school, exhausted from another study session. Fuutarou was walking directly in front of her. She sometimes found solace as she stared at Fuutarou's back.

"**Fuutarou-kun!"**

A bubbly, yet sultry voice called out to him. Miku turned around and saw a short haired girl running towards them. Her hair shared the same reddish tints as Miku's, but hers looked closer to pink.

"Ichika? What is it?"

.

Nakano Ichika is **— ****.**

.

"Did you give any thought to my proposal?"

"Remind me again, what proposal?"

"Ara ara, Fuutarou-kun, I'm referring to the school play!"

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"You should really learn to pay attention to others. Remember? I got cast in the leading female role!"

"Oh wow, congrat-

"But I told them I would only do it if you starred as my love interest."

"...come again?"

Miku listened to the interaction and painfully clutched onto her chest.

Fuutarou sneered. "Why would you ask someone like me to act alongside you?"

Ichika blushed. Miku felt her heart racing from the anxiety.

_Ichika, please... don't say anything._

"Fuutarou-kun...

_Please don't..._

"Isn't it obvious?"

_Please please please please please-_

"**I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for a long time now**_."_

Miku felt the world collapse around her.

Ichika turned around. "Ara, Miku. I didn't see you there."

_I was here._

* * *

.

Nakano Miku wants to be brave like Ichika.

.

She wanted to be able to freely speak her mind and confess her feelings for Fuutarou.

But she couldn't do it.

Miku pulled out a notebook. _I need to get my mind off of this..._

She grabbed a pen. _Maybe I'll write a story? No...that's too long._

She pondered. _A poem! I'm sure I could come up with a few rhymes._

She thought again. _Or maybe I could start with something simple..._

_Like a Haiku._

Miku began to write.

_Snow falls ever slow_

_Once hitting the ground, they melt_

_They just disappear_

Miku observed her writing_. _"That was actually kind of fun." She chuckled_._

"**What was kinda fun?**

A pair of footsteps attached to that commanding voice approached closer and closer. Suddenly, another girl was in plain view. She put her hand on the table, exposing her freshly painted fingernails. Her hair was short and arranged in twin tails, tied with two ribbons- one on each size.

"Nino..." Miku muttered.

.

Nakano Nino is / / .

.

"Let me see what you're writing!"

Nino grabbed Miku's notebook, much to her dismay.

"Nino! Give that back!"

"I'll give it back in a second. I'm just looking... is this a Haiku? Why are you writing a Haiku?"

"That's none of your goddamn business!"

"Whoa, calm down, Miku. I was just asking."

"But why does it matter to you? Give me my notebook back!"

Nino slyly grinned. "What's the magic word?"

Miku snarled. "...please..."

Nino let out a laugh and handed the notebook back to Miku. The latter girl was incredibly embarrassed.

Nino gently patted Miku's head. "I think it's adorable to get into a new hobby."

"But you're teasing me..."

"Because it's so unexpected!"

"That's not a reason."

Nino rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever. I'm about to bake some cookies. You want some?"

"...sure."

The two made their way to the kitchen. Miku watched as Nino delicately mixed her cookie batter that she had made from scratch. Out of everyone that Miku knew, Nino was the best at baking.

Unfortunately, Miku was the worst at baking, despite her job at a bakery.

"**I confessed to him the other day." **Nino said, not once breaking focus from mixing her batter.

Miku froze. "Confessed to?"

"**Who else? Uesugi, of course. Oh, or should I call him Fuu-kun now?"**

"F-Fuu-kun? I had no idea you two were on nickname status."

Nino let loose a smile. "Well, stuff happened. This and that."

"That's really vague."

Nino blushed and started to swoon. "I don't know how to explain it, I just get all these butterflies when he's around."

Miku eyes darted to the floor. "T-that's great, Nino... I'm happy for you."

Miku felt herself choke as she held back tears.

_First Ichika and now Nino. Why can't I be like them?_

Nino and Miku spent the remainder of their time in the kitchen in silence, with only the sound of the oven timer piercing the air.

* * *

.

Nakano Miku was sprawled out on her bed, lost in thought, and horrifically sad.

.

Ichika and Nino, her two eldest **sisters**, had just confessed to the boy that she loved.

Miku knew that she was the first one to fall in love with Fuutarou. She cursed herself for never having the courage to tell him.

_I can't be so straightforward like Ichika._

_I can't be so gung-ho like a Nino._

_I'm just... me._

Miku's chest was hurting.

_I wish I could change._

Miku was the expert at impersonating her sisters- because she wished she was them.

She practiced their mannerisms on a daily basis.

She imagined herself in various situations and wondered how each of her sisters would handle them.

She glorified the idea of being anyone but herself.

.

Nakano Miku hates herself.

.

Nakano Miku hates herself _a lot_.

.

"Miku?" A high pitched voice called out to her from outside her room.

"Yotsuba... what's up?"

"Can I come in...?"

"Door's open."

Yotsuba carefully opened the door and walked right in. She flashed her usual smile at her sister. In her hand was Miku's notebook.

Miku sprang up from her bed. "Hey, that's mine!"

"I know. I wanted to give it back to you. It was just on the table outside."

Miku walked slowly towards her sister. "Did you read it...?"

"I did..."

Miku sighed. _Now Yotsuba's gonna tease me_.

"What was it?"

"...huh?"

"What you wrote on the last page! Was it supposed to be a poem?"

"Yotsuba, do you not know what a Haiku is?"

"The volleyball manga?"

"Er, no. It's a poem that follows a 5-7-5 syllable pattern. A lot of Haiku themes focus on nature, but it doesn't necessarily have to be the case."

"That's... super interesting!"

Miku smiled at Yotsuba's pure reaction.

.

Nakano Yotsuba is naturally curious and easily amused by most things.

.

"Yotsuba, do you want to try writing a few Haikus?"

"Can I?!"

Miku handed her notebook to her sister. "Sure. I don't mind."

Miku and Yotsuba spent the next hour writing Haikus, sharing stories, and bonding. Miku was never the closest with Yotsuba out of all of her **sisters, **but she felt at ease whenever she was around.

Suddenly, Miku remembered the tumultuous reasoning behind her newfound admiration for poetry. Yotsuba sensed Miku's sadness and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Miku...it's going to be okay."

Miku looked into Yotsuba's curious blue eyes. "Do you even know what's bothering me?"

Yotsuba shook her head. "No, but just in general, everything always turns out alright."

Miku smiled. "Your positivity can be a little gross sometimes, you know that?"

"That's really mean!"

The two laughed together. Yotsuba grabbed Miku's hands. "Let's be best friends from now on!"

"We're already sisters..."

"Let's be best SISTERS from now on!"

"That's not fair to the others, you goof."

Miku had spent the last hour just talking with and getting to know Yotsuba, which really got the gears in her head to turn.

"What if it was just the two of us?"

Yotsuba blinked three times in a row out of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What if we weren't born as five sisters- Quintuplets- but just as twins? You and me."

"Are you asking if I would like that?"

Miku gulped, then nodded.

Yotsuba shrugged. "It's kinda hard for me to imagine. Why do you ask?"

Miku and Yotsuba sat briefly in silence until:

"I would be okay if it was **just us two.**"

.

Nakano Miku felt closer to Nakano Yotsuba than ever.

.

"**What the hell do you think you're saying?"**

A stern voice called out from outside of Miku's room. Yotsuba had left the door open.

Tracing the voice, Miku found herself staring at a girl with the same reddish hair, though it looked more like a deep and brighter shade. That hair was adorned with two yellow star accessories on each side and an ahoge perched at the very top. The trademark Nakano blue eyes hid behind the girl's glasses.

"Itsuki? How much of that did you hear?"

.

Nakano Itsuki is *********** . **

.

"I heard enough of it." The bespectacled girl walked into Miku's room and slowly approached the two sisters on the bed. "How cruel of you to even _entertain_ the idea of us not having been born!"

"I didn't- that's not what I was saying."

"You implied it!"

Yotsuba tried to stand between her two **sisters**. "Miku! Itsuki! Please calm down!"

Itsuki sneered. "You know that telling someone to calm down usually has the opposite effect, right?"

"I actually agree with that." Miku nodded.

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Miku..." Itsuki continued. "**Uesugi-kun** is going to be here soon to tutor us. Let's cease any further confrontation."

"But you started it..."

"Are you a child?!"

"But you LITERALLY started it!"

"I love all of our sisters, Miku. Ichika, Nino, you, Yotsuba- I would _never_ think about how it would be like if I wasn't born a quintuplet."

"But Itsuki, don't you ever feel- I don't know- inferior?"

"We're all five fifths. Put us together and we are one. Mother taught us that."

"But Mom is gone now- "

Itsuki slapped Miku with all of her might. Yotsuba gasped and slowly got up from the bed. "I need to pee so I'll, uh, I'll be in the bathroom."

Yotsuba left, closing Miku's bedroom door this time. Itsuki's face was dripping with tears.

"Never in a million years would I have thought you would use Mother's death as an excuse for your hurtful words. I misjudged you, and I have to say I'm incredibly disappointed."

Miku sneered. "You're trying so hard to be like her. I miss her too but you're NOT her!"

Itsuki grabbed onto the collar of Miku's shirt. "No one can replace Mother! I know that. We ALL know that!"

"Then why try?"

"Because who else will?!"

"NO ONE HAS TO!"

The two bickering sisters stayed silent. Itsuki sighed. "Like I said, let's cease this. Uesugi-kun will be here, so I have to wipe my face and get dressed. We'll resume this conversation later."

_When did she ever feel the need to get ready just to see Fuutarou?_

Miku felt her chest tighten again. "Itsuki...do you also..."

She took a deep breath.

"Do you also like Fuutarou?"

Itsuki immediately felt her face get hot. "W-w-what me? Like HIM? That's preposterous! I-I..."

Itsuki thought a little more and regained her composure. "I think I do. I'm still not completely sure."

_Another one. I can't take this anymore._

"Are you going to tell him?" Miku asked, hoping the answer would be no.

Itsuki brushed some of her hair out of her face. "That might be a good idea."

_Don't._

"Even if I didn't really acknowledge him as a tutor or a man before, I can't deny that he's had this...effect on me."

_Don't!_

"**I'm sure if I confess, no matter what happens, I can make sense of this all. I guess I'll do it today just to get it over with."**

_DON'T YOU FUCKING DO IT!_

Despite her limited stamina, Miku sprinted past Itsuki and out of her room.

Ichika, who had heard the yelling from her own room, was walking towards Miku's. "Miku?"

Miku ran right past her eldest sister.

Nino, who was still in the kitchen, called out to her as well. "Miku? What's going o-

Miku ran past her second eldest sister as well.

_Why can't I be like them? I hate this. I HATE THIS!_

The feelings of inferiority were crawling into Miku's gut like a virus. She felt like she was going to throw up.

Before Miku even realized, she had made it outside of the apartment. She was in an open field.

"Where...where is this?"

Miku was so blinded by her thoughts that she had just kept running. She looked down and noticed that the field was an endless sea of green. She reached down and picked up what appeared to be some sort of plant.

"A clover?"

She counted the leaves.

.

_One._

_._

_._

_Two._

_._

_._

_._

_Three._

_._

"Is this field just full of clovers?" Miku picked up a few more from the ground.

She remembered something Yotsuba had once told her.

_If you find a four-leaf clover, hold it close to your heart, make a wish, and it'll come true!_

Miku rolled her eyes. "Ridiculous..."

Miku counted the leaves of the handful of clovers she had picked up "But I wonder... what if it was true though?"

.

_One._

_._

_._

_Two._

_._

_._

_._

_Three._

_._

"What if I could make a wish on a four-leaf clover and have it come true? I could wish for my ideal world."

.

_One._

_._

_._

_Two._

_._

_._

_._

_Three._

_._

"For Yotsuba too. I want her to be happy too. I want us both to be happy."

Miku pulled the rest of the clovers close to her chest, which still felt was tightening. She continued to count by feeling the leaves with her fingers.

"I can't be like Ichika."

.

_One._

_._

_._

_Two._

.

_._

_Three._

_._

"I can't be like Nino."

.

_One._

_._

_._

_Two._

_._

_._

_Three._

.

_._

"I can't be like Itsuki."

.

_One._

_._

_Two._

_._

_._

_Three._

_._

_._

_._

"I wish I was born in a world where Yotsuba and I were twins. **Just us two**."

.

_One._

_._

_Two._

_._

_._

_Three._

_._

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Four._**

_._

And the world went dark.

.

.

.

_Clovers filled the field _

_Only four leaves can help her_

_She found one and wished._

_._

_._

_._

**End of Chapter 6**


	8. Chapter ?

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

_…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

_...Uesugi-san?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

_Uesugi-san?!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

_UESUGI-SAN!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

_It's no use, Miku...He's not waking up..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...


	9. Chapter !

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

_…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

** Ue..**

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

_…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

**...Uesugi**

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

_**U**_

_._

_._

_._

_**E**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_ ** S**_

..

..

..

...

...

...

**_._**..

..

..

...

...

...

**_ueSUg #%$$# 1001101100111#% &$E #***U #%&*11000&$$$i _****_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**

.

**_Uesugi._**

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

**_ UESUGI FUUTAROU._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... **_I'm here. _**


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Wait, does anyone_

_Pay attention to this part_

_Of every chapter?_

_._

_**Yes?**_

_**Okay I'll try again.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_A dark, empty world_

_One that's without your presence_

_Please come back to us_

_._

_._

_._

Nakano Yotsuba watched over Fuutarou as he lay on the sofa, clutching a three-leaf clover in her hand. He was twitching and writhing around, but he refused to open his eyes, as if he was caught in a nightmare.

.

"Uesugi-san...he looks like he's in a lot of pain."

Miku stood in the corner. "He said he heard...voices."

"Voices? What kind of voices?"

"I have no idea... he couldn't stop screaming."

"Oh no... poor Uesugi-san. That sounds scary."

Miku angrily bit her lip. "I'm going to get some air." She made her way towards the patio.

Yotsuba fiddled with the clover in her hand. "Could this be...?"

* * *

_._

_The patio is nice_

_For feeling any light breeze_

_But I feel only -_

_._

"Dammit_, _I'm over the syllable count again." Miku said, frustrated.

She had been standing out on the patio for quite an extended period of time, attempting to get her mind away from visions of Fuutarou in excruciating pain. As per usual, she grabbed her notebook to jot down some Haikus as well, but not only was the practice ineffective at relaxing her nerves, she was unable to think clearly enough to write a proper one.

"Fuutarou..."

Miku put her notebook down on the patio floor and pulled her headphones back from her neck up to her ears. She thought listening to music would be another way to quell her anxiety.

She clicked "Shuffle."

Miku bounced genres: from classical to pop music to lo-fi. It helped but whenever the song transitioned to the next, that momentary lapse of silence was enough to jerk her thoughts back to the boy she loves.

_**AHHHHHhhHhHhhhhHHhHhhhhhHhHh**_

She couldn't hold back anymore. She pulled her headphones back down.

.

Nakano Miku started bawling on her apartment's patio.

.

"MIKU!"

The voice of her sister rushed to her aide and pulled her into a tight, but comforting hug. "Miku, I'm here. It's okay."

"Y-Y-Yotsuba!" Miku managed to say despite her exasperated sobs. "Fuutarou...he was in so much pain."

"It must've hurt seeing him like that, huh?"

"Yeah... it did. A lot."

A brief moment of silence occurred between the two as Yotsuba allowed her sister to continue crying.

"I know where Uesugi-san is coming from..."

Miku looked up and wiped her eyes, visibly confused. "Yotsuba?"

"I've... been hearing voices lately too."

Miku stepped back slightly. Yotsuba's face was uncharacteristically serious. It reminded her of Yotsuba in the bath.

"They're very faint, but I always hear three distinct voices. I swear I've heard the voices before...but I just can't tell."

Miku's breathing intensified.

"I wonder if Uesugi-san hears those same voices..."

"I guess," Miku composed herself enough to speak. "I guess we'll have to ask him when he wakes up."

Another breeze made its way through the patio as the two stared each other down.

"Miku... it's always been** just us two**, right?"

Miku feigned surprise at Yotsuba's words. "Of course."

.

Nakano Miku has a secret.

.

Nakano Miku is one out of a set of quintuplet sisters.

.

A few months ago, she had made a wish on a four-leaf clover.

Everything around her had changed. The world shifted and before she realized it, she and Yotsuba were twins.

.

Uesugi Fuutarou, who had once been hired to be the tutor of the quintuplets, could only ever recall two sisters- presumably as a result of the wish.

.

Miku had wished for a world in which she and Yotsuba were twins.

She had wished for a way for both of them to be happy- and this was how.

Without the presence of their three other sisters, Miku and Yotsuba could reach a true happy ending.

The new world looked favorably upon the twins. Everyone had forgotten about her three other sisters.

Everyone except for Miku.

Miku remembers her sisters every day, as well as the previous life that she had wished away.

She remembered _everything_.

She remembered the laughs shared.

She remembered all of the fights.

She remembered growing up with them.

She remembered how they had promised their mother that they would always stand by each other.

They were five fifths of one whole.

With one wish, Miku disregarded all of that.

"Yotsuba, let's go back inside."

"Aye aye ma'am." Yotsuba tried to reply with her usual amount of energy, but failed to do so.

* * *

A few more hours had passed. Fuutarou was still laid out on the couch, while Miku and Yotsuba had been by his side the entire time, each holding a different finger on his hand. It reminded Yotsuba of something.

"Do you remember the twin game?" Yotsuba asked.

"The twin game...?" Miku looked confused

"The game where one of us assigns a finger with our names and the other has to guess which finger they're holding up?"

"Oh...right the **twin** game."

Miku thought to herself. _I only know the quintuplet game- also it doesn't sound like much fun if there's only two of us going back and forth._

"Well, do you wanna play?" The short-haired girl asked, her ribbon bobbing in tow.

"I think I'll pass..."

"Boo, you're no fun."

_There's no way Yotsuba would remember our other sisters right? Ichika, Nino, Itsuki...those three voices she heard. They couldn't be-_

Miku blocked out the remainder of her thoughts. "Yotsuba, do you think you can watch over Fuutarou for now? I need to go outside."

"Are you going to cry again? Are you sure you don't want me there?"

"No, no... I'm not going out on the patio. I'm going somewhere else."

Yotsuba frowned. "Can you at least tell me where you're going?"

"I...I can't do that. I'm sorry."

"...I see... well, I guess it can't be helped. Just make sure you bring your phone with you and I'll text you once Uesugi-san wakes up."

Miku quickly hugged Yotsuba and sprinted out the door.

She was only able to sprint for about 10 seconds.

_Yup, that seems about right. I need to work on my stamina- like a true samurai._

* * *

.

Nakano Yotsuba was spending alone time with her boyfriend, who remained suffering on the sofa.

.

Even now, she's not sure why she agreed to this relationship with Fuutarou and her own sister. To her, the concept sounded interesting and, like the "yes girl" that she is, she happily joined in on the fun.

She does truly love Fuutarou, but she was more than willing to give him up for Miku's sake.

.

Nakano Yotsuba knows that her sister has been in love with Uesugi Fuutarou.

.

Yotsuba could see why.

Fuutarou may have been egotistical and antisocial, but he was also surprisingly kind and really cared about those closest to him.

He had a warmth unlike any other, and as much as he liked to push people away, he had a certain magnetism that still drew them towards him.

They had only ever gotten a few moments alone together, but those moments were enough to jump-start Yotsuba's love for the boy.

She smiled her most genuine smiles around him. Yotsuba knew that everyone saw her as the happy-go-lucky type, but the truth was:

She was never truly happy.

She hid a certain loneliness behind a mask of smiles.

Maybe it was because she realized that she was a pushover.

She realized that people took advantage of her good nature.

She accepted all of this, refusing to say no to anyone who asked for her help.

Yotsuba felt like she was just getting dragged around, with no control over her own self.

She felt _powerless_.

But when Fuutarou became their tutor, that had all changed.

In one instance after he started tutoring, the track team had guilted Yotsuba into attending their training camp, despite knowing that she had exams to study for.

Along came Fuutarou, who told her to assert herself around them.

(There was one other girl...Yotsuba could barely make out the memory but she vaguely recalled a girl who dressed up as her in order to refuse the track and field team's invite. _Oh, duh. That had to have been Miku...right?)_

Fuutarou taught her that it was okay to say no.

Fuutarou taught her to stand up for herself and for her own desires.

She gripped onto Fuutarou's hand tighter.

"I love you, Uesugi-san. Please hang in there."

Fuutarou groaned, which caused Yotsuba to let out an elated gasp.

"Uesug-

"_**aah….aHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_Fuutarou screamed out in his delirious state, clutching his head from the sheer pain.

.

And just as quickly as it had occurred, Uesugi Fuutarou's hand fell back, his breathing halted, and he lay absolutely still.

.

"Uesugi-san?!"

She brought her ear up to his chest.

_I…can't hear anything._

The girl began to panic and desperately sought something- anything- to cling onto.

She placed her hand into her pocket, hoping to find the clover that she had put away.

"It's not there…wait, what's this?

In the clover's place, she instead pulled out a ripped piece of paper with the words:

_**Please don't forget five. **_

Suddenly, everything went dark around Yotsuba.

'What? What's going on here? Is this the Shadow Realm?!"

In the darkness, there was a flickering light. Yotsuba moved closer and closer towards it.

_What could that light possibly be? It's really…shiny!_

The light started to move closer to her as well. Yotsuba, in her curiosity, reached her hand out to try and touch it.

_Is there something there?_

Yotsuba squinted her eyes and looked closer. She barely make it out, but in that light, she was able to see a face that looked very similar to her own.

_You... you're -_

* * *

Miku was smack-dab in the middle of the clover field a few blocks away from their apartment.

Miku picked up another clover from the soil. "Three leaves... if I could just get another four-leafed one..."

Miku frantically searched for a four-leaf clover. "If I find one, I can wish for Fuutarou's pain to go away."

One after another, she picked up three-leaf clovers.

Darkness loomed in the sky over Miku, indicating the appearance of the night. "I've been out here a long time, haven't I?"

Miku shook her head and looked back down at the ground. "I can't give up now. Just a little longer..."

Her hands were stained with grime and green pigment. She was determined to find another four-leaf clover no matter what.

"Miku, what are you doing?"

She quickly turned around to the sound of Yotsuba's voice.

But no one was there.

"What the..?" Miku questioned. She stood up and looked around her.

There was nobody around whatsoever. She was all alone.

"But that was Yotsuba's voice..."

Miku shivered. She normally wasn't taken aback by any sort of horror element, but this had really creeped her out, much like other recent happenings.

"N-no! I have to find it!"

She shook her head and aggressively started picking out clovers from the field.

"Miku, what are you doing?" The same voice asked.

She quickly turned around again. Still no one. She yelled. "Yotsuba, if you're out there, stop messing with me!"

No response.

She turned attention back to the clovers, more determined to get this over and done with.

**"Miku, what are you doing?"**

That voice.

_No one is there. Just ignore it. _Miku thought to herself.

_**"Miku, what are you doing?"**_

_Ignore it._

_**"Miku, what are you doing?"**_

_IGNORE IT._

She picked clovers as fast as her delicate hands could pick. She was frightened and her thoughts were running rampant. The adrenaline was pushing her to continue picking faster than she could count the leaves.

_**"Why don't you recite a Haiku?"**_ The voice sounded different this time. It was still Yotsuba's- only more menacing. It also sounded much closer.

"I'm waiting."

Miku felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was so scared. Miku screamed one out:

.

"_Please please someone help_

_I'm so incredibly scared_

_HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP"_

_._

Miku still couldn't think straight enough to come up with a proper Haiku, so she found herself repeating HELP over and over.

She didn't know what was going on.

What was this voice?

Where was it coming from?

Why was it Yotsuba?

Miku felt her gut clench. Her fear and anxiety had gotten her to the point of wanting to vomit.

Suddenly, the air stood still.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_What's going on?_

The clover field was now completely devoid of sound. Miku found herself submersed in the tranquility, which helped slow the pace of her heartbeat. Be that as it may, she was still curious about the situation she found herself in.

She looked up.

Floating in the air were hundreds, if not thousands, of four-leaf clovers, seemingly dancing in front of her. She reached out to try and grab one.

The clovers dispersed and an imprint in the shape of Miku's hand occupied the space. She tried again.

She missed.

Every time she reached towards the clovers, they would all disperse, not allowing themselves to be touched by the frustrated girl in front of them.

Miku stood up and walked forward. She was still in that clover field, but the rest of the surrounding area was shrouded in light. The only thing that was visible was the green of the field and floating clovers.

And one other thing.

One other _person. _

As she walked closer, she could see someone standing in the middle of the field.

She wore a white dress and had long, dark reddish hair. A large hat sat atop her head.

She looked just like how she and her sisters appeared in their childhood, only older.

The girl looked straight into Miku's eyes and smiled. She recognized that smile immediately.

"You're... Yotsuba..."

She nodded and spoke: "It is very humorous - I could have been any one of your other sisters that shared the same face, but you seemed to have known immediately."

The stoic girl scratched her head as the girl that resembled Yotsuba continued to speak:

"Or perhaps you had guessed correctly because Yotsuba is the last of your sisters to even exist?"

Miku felt a sharp pain rush through her as she stared at the girl.

"Miku... You are half correct: I am Yotsuba, but at the same time, I am not."

"What does that cliched line even mean in this situation?"

She smiled very gently. "I am the Goddess _**Ceres**_, but I've been reincarnated into the body of your sister Yotsuba. I am most commonly known as the Goddess of the Harvest, but ever since I have come to Earth, I have taken quite a liking to your sister's love of clovers."

"So that means..."

"You can call me _**Yotsuba, Goddess of Clovers**_."

"That's not a very Godlike title."

Ceres laughed. "But it certainly fits your sister quite well, does it not?"

Miku chuckled. "I guess it does."

Ceres's face became a bit more serious. "I heavily apologize for frightening you, child. I could not bring you into this realm without going to those lengths. I needed your heartbeat to reach a certain frequency."

"There was probably other ways to do that."

"I would have used the boy, but unfortunately, he is still incapacitated."

Miku blushed. "How-how would you have used him?"

Ceres smiled. "The realm of the Gods is normally accessible to adrenaline-surged heroes or those experiencing bewildering romantic passion- it is achieving Nirvana in the purest sense."

"That last requirement didn't sound too pure."

"My child, the act of making love is the purest act in this world."

"And now I'll forever associate those words with Yotsuba's face."

"And her voice as well." Ceres tacked on.

"Not helping."

The Goddess smiled again. "Still, the reason I was reincarnated in this world was all because of you."

Miku eyed the Goddess curiously. She continued:

"When you wished for this world- a world in which you were born a twin- I was summoned into Yotsuba's body. So this version of Yotsuba, the one with me residing within her, only exists in this new world."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to. This is only a fan fiction after all."

"Sounds lazy, but okay."

"Nakano Miku, I exist in this world to be the protector of you and oversee any repercussions from the wish you had made."

"What do you mean by "repercussions?""

Ceres's face became more serious. "As much as I would like to continue referring to this world as the "new world," it is really moreso a replication, incorporating aspects of the original world in an alternate _**reality**_. A world that I had created to fulfill your wish."

"So my wish... I couldn't change the world after all?"

"My child, if you could do that, you would truly be a Goddess."

"But Yotsuba and I were so happy with Fuutarou. All of that wasn't real?"

"An alternate reality is exactly what it sounds like- another reality, but not any less valid. Those memories with Uesugi Fuutarou and Yotsuba- they are real and they will continue to be real. But an alternate reality can only ever exist because there was once an original as well, hence the word "alternate." Did you ever realize why Uesugi Fuutarou and Yotsuba have been hearing voices?"

Miku shook her head.

Ceres continued, "Just like you may have retained your memories, theirs happened to be "suppressed." The memories of the original reality are desperately trying to pull those two back."

"So the original world I once lived in is making them hear these random voices?"

"They are most certainly not random. Those voices belong to three other girls with whom you share a special familial bond."

Miku sighed. "I think... I might see where this is going."

"For this alternate reality to work, I had to take everything that existed in the original reality, with the exception of your three sisters. I had to restructure a few memories and also had to make sure I stayed close to you, just in case."

"So that's why you're in Yotsuba."

The Goddess nodded. "Yotsuba is very much her original self. I've laid dormant within her and watched as she developed new memories here."

Ceres pulled her hand close to her face and stared at it. It started to flicker.

"Unfortunately, I am no longer as strong as I once was. Before I knew it, I could no longer hold back their memories of Ichika, Nino, and Itsuki. Rather...it is not that I was too weak to do it, but that the wills of Uesugi Fuutarou and Yotsuba were too powerful to suppress."

Ceres put her hand down. "I would hear the voices along with Yotsuba, empathizing with her pain each time they called out. She and I would struggle for possession of her physical being a few times- at one point, she possessed my Godly powers and wrote herself a Haiku on Uesugi Fuutarou's notepad."

"What about in the bath?"

"That was your sister taking over as well."

"You understand that your God powers have only been used to scare me? It's bad and you should feel bad."

The Goddess laughed and bowed apologetically before continuing. "I sympathize with this girl- she really loves all of her sisters. I am certain that you feel the same way."

Miku looked back down to the ground. "But if they were here, I'd never have a chance with Fuutarou..."

"You would give up your sisters for one man? it may be because I am no mortal, but that sounds rather foolish." Ceres asked, seemingly confused

"I just wanted to be happy... I thought Fuutarou could've given me that. But I would never stand out among my sisters... I mean, if they got the chance to make this same wish rather than me, I bet their lives would've been fine without me. They could've been happy with him."

Miku let out a tear. "**I'm nothing but a nuisance**."

Ceres frowned. She swung her hand and suddenly a flurry of clovers surrounded her. "Let us see...here is what we can do. With my power, I can create three more alternate realities. Would you like to see them?"

"Huh?"

Ceres grinned.

She snapped her fingers and the clovers surrounded Miku, whisking her away to another world.

.

.

.

_Goddesses abound_

_Curious, seeking knowledge_

_Reality shifts_

_._

_._

_._

**End of Chapter 7**


	11. Chapter 8-1

**Chapter 8.1**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Cere's first world_

_On a warm day in the summer_

_The stage becomes set_

_._

_._

_._

Nakano Miku woke up in her bed, staring at the familiar ceiling.

.

She turned to her side and passed out next to her was Yotsuba.

Or Ceres. Miku couldn't really tell anymore.

This Yotsuba's hair was short and looked about the same kind of orange-ish shade, so it was definitely not the same look that Ceres had gone with when she first appeared.

Without warning, the Yotsuba's eyes shot open. "Oh, good morning! You're finally awake." She yawned.

"That's not your line."

"I woke up much earlier, but I fell asleep waiting for you to wake up."

"Right...before I say anything else, are you Yotsuba or are you Ceres?"

"I am Yotsuba, but at the same time, I am not."

"Don't use your same line from the last chapter!"

The Yotsuba laughed. "I am Ceres, but I am allowing Yotsuba to be the dominant personality."

"Again, that doesn't make sense."

"Again, this is a fan fiction."

Miku sighed. "Okay so I'll just call you Yotsuba...but if you woke up in my bed, this is just the same alternate reality from before, isn't it?"

Yotsuba shook her head. "Not exactly."

Miku's door burst open and a familiar, short haired girl yawned as she walked towards her.

"Miku, let's sleep together. Just like we used to."

"...Ichika?"

"Ara, don't say my name as if you haven't seen me in a while."

"But I...I really haven't."

"What are you talking about? We're with each other every day." She yawned again and laid down next to Miku, squeezing her towards the center, and pushing Yotsuba towards the wall. Yotsuba's face was squashed.

"Miku, is someone else there? Could it be You-Know-Who?" Ichika asked very cheekily.

"Yeah, it's just Yotsuba."

"Yotsuba?"

There was a long pause of silence before Ichika asked:

"**Who's that?"**

"She's our sister...?"

"Are you still half asleep? We're twins. It's always been **just us two.**"

Miku looked over at Yotsuba, who was now face to face with her. She whispered. "What is she talking about?! How does she not know you?"

"This is the alternate reality I brought you to, silly! I don't exist here. Oh, and don't worry! She can't see me either."

"Well, she certainly felt you."

Yotsuba embarrassedly scratched her head. "I, uh, guess I'm not strong enough to fully erase my presence." She laughed nervously. "She can't see or hear me, but she'll still be able to touch me. Learn something new every day!"

_What a half-assed Goddess._

"Ara ara, Miku. I don't know what you're whispering about over there but please try to get some more sleep. We have our date with Fuutarou-kun later."

"...huh?"

Ichika looked at Miku very strangely. "Fuutarou-kun? Our boyfriend? If he's not here, he's probably sleeping in the room right next to us."

Miku turned back to Yotsuba and whispered, "Oyyy, why did she say OUR boyfriend?!"

Yotsuba grinned again. "In this reality, you and Ichika decided to share Fuutarou instead of me. I thought that'd be obvious."

"Why on Earth would I agree to that?"

"I don't really see how it's any different than having had to share him with me."

Ichika grabbed onto Miku and held her head against her chest. "It's okay Miku. Fall asleep into your big sister's arms."

"I..can't...breathe..!" Miku struggled to say.

* * *

Miku made her way into the living room, with Yotsuba following closely behind her.

.

Sitting on the couch was Uesugi Fuutarou reading his notes.

.

"Oh, Miku, you're up. I thought I saw Ichika go into your room. What happened?"

"She's, uh, she's sleeping."

"That girl...I swear."

"UESUGI-SANNNNN!"

Yotsuba jumped straight into Fuutarou with her arms stretched open, causing him to fall off the couch.

"W-w-what the hell was that? Did something just push me?"

Yotsuba's face was planted on the carpet. She was defeated in a battle that Fuutarou wasn't even fighting.

Miku ran over to her and helped her up while Fuutarou observed the air vents in the apartment. Miku whispered, "What are you doing?!"

"Sorry... my body kinda moved on its own. Yotsuba's instinct is to embrace Fuutarou at any given moment. She still sees him as her boyfriend after all."

"This is so needlessly complicated!"

"It's okay! He thought it was just the wind!"

"Fuutarou is not an idiot."

Fuutarou tilted his head. "I guess it was just the wind..."

_WHAT AN IDIOT!_

Miku sighed. "Yotsuba, how similar is this reality compared to the one I wished for?"

The orange-haired genki Goddess thought for a few seconds. "Well everything in this reality is pretty much exactly the same, events and timeline-wise. I had only switched a few details around- replaced myself with Ichika."

Miku walked over to the table and picked up her notebook. Her Haikus from yesterday weren't there, but all the other ones that she had written were exactly in their same places.

_So does this reality take place before the shopping mall date...?_

Miku picked up a pen and started writing:

.

_New day, new sister_

_She and I were close before_

_What could have happened?_

_._

Fuutarou spoke up. "I think I'm gonna shower. We should probably study a bit before we go shopping."

Different reality, same old Fuutarou.

As Fuutarou left, Ichika sleepily walked out. She was holding a towel and was walking towards the bathroom.

"I-Ichika! Fuutarou's about to use the shower!"

"Ara? We'll just shower together. Isn't that fine? We're dating after all."

"Have you two been showering together since we started dating?!"

Ichika laughed. "I'm just kidding! I was going to wait for him to finish."

Miku blushed. "That joke wasn't very funny."

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

Ichika laughed a little bit more before she became somber. "Miku...I want to show you something."

In the fastest sprint that she had ever seen her, Miku watched as Ichika went to her room and disappeared for a solid 5 minutes.

"Her room is really messy, so she's probably having a hard time looking for whatever she's looking for." Yotsuba finally chimed in.

Ichika ran back out, holding what looked like Miku's hair and a pair of headphones.

"Ichika, why are you showing me your "me" disguise?"

Ichika frowned. "I wanted to confess something to you."

"...go on."

"Remember a little ways back? After I was on TV? Chapter 74?"

"You mean when the kids in our class were pushing each other to talk to you?"

"Yeah that day...see, I was getting stopped by every student and I didn't want to be seen. So I put on my Miku disguise."

"Okay..."

"And...I told Fuutarou-kun that I would support him and Ichika...while pretending to be you."

Miku flew into a rage. She grabbed Ichika by the collar. "Please tell me I didn't hear what I JUST heard."

"Miku, I've wanted to confess this to you for the longest time but I was scared. Ever since that happened, I distanced myself from you. The guilt's been building up inside me and all I've wanted to do was apologize from the bottom of my heart."

Miku loosened her grip. Ichika started crying. "I'm so so sorry, Miku! It was underhanded of me to use that tactic. Please forgive me."

Miku let go. Yotsuba walked towards Miku and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ichika's heart may have been in the wrong, but she never intended to hurt you. She'd been bottling this up for so long."

"I...I don't know what to feel." Miku said.

Yotsuba reached for Miku's hand. "Love can make someone do crazy things. I'm a Goddess, but Yotsuba's love for Uesugi Fuutarou made me almost jump on him, correct?"

"Almost?"

"Okay, so I did jump on him. The point is, Ichika did a bad thing against you, but she's holding herself accountable for it now."

"She tried to ruin my chances with Fuutarou!"

"But think about it- did she succeed?"

"...huh?"

"In this reality, are you not dating Uesugi Fuutarou?"

"I...guess I am."

"Think back to the confession you gave in our reality together. Did Uesugi Fuutarou not say that he loved you?"

"He did..."

"This incident with Ichika was months before that moment. Despite all of that, he still fell in love with you."

"I see..."

Ichika continued to cry but through her tears, she spoke: "Even since then, I never had the courage to confess to him face to face. Getting cast as the lead actress in the school play- it was the perfect opportunity for me to bring it up to him. Do you know what happened?"

Miku listened on.

"Fuutarou-kun rejected me. Because he saw you running away."

Miku clutched onto her chest as Ichika continued.

"He told me he loved me too, but he wouldn't date me if it ended up hurting you."

Ichika laughed. "Isn't he cruel? He fell in love with both of us."

Miku walked over to Ichika and helped wipe some of her tears. "I don't think it's cruel at all. It's not impossible to fall for more than one person."

"Really?"

"Fuutarou was our tutor, so he saw us every day. He didn't have many friends before, so his feelings must have grown towards everyone and anyone who got close to him."

"But I...really needed you. I'll always need you." Ichika said.

Miku felt Ichika's words strike straight to her heart. The older sister continued.

"You were the one who was brave enough to make the proposition. He wouldn't date me if it wasn't for you..."

Miku smiled. "He agreed to date both of us didn't he? He's dating me for me. He's dating you for you. Regardless, he just wants both of us to be happy. Please don't doubt that."

She reached out and held Ichika's hand. "Are you happy, Ichika?"

Ichika wiped the rest of her tears with her free hand.

.

Nakano Ichika is not your average female.

.

As the eldest sister, she always felt as if she was supposed to set the example for everyone around her, almost never showing her true feelings.

A prolific actress and big sister type, most of her life was spent "acting" to be the best version of herself as she could be.

She hid them all behind a smile until Fuutarou quite literally slapped her in the face with reality.

_Can you stop with that fake smile? It really annoys me. _

It led to one of the best auditions that she had ever had, for television and film alike.

She may have worn that fake smile most of the time, but she found her real smile once the days had passed and she spent more time with Fuutarou...

But it wasn't just because of him.

For the longest time, to Ichika, romance had been her perceived source of true love.

She yearned for high school romances, juicy gossip, escapades with a partner- every depiction of romantic love from all of the media that she had ever consumed.

However, she was starting to see things slightly different.

She may have loved Fuutarou, but she loved Miku just as much. It may have been in a different way, but it was not any less powerful and it was equally as valid.

Her sister had been the brave one for both of them, always motivating her and convincing her to follow her feelings.

Miku did this all despite Ichika's blatant disregard for her at times. Those past actions may have been selfish, due to years of repressing herself to set a proper example, but she would never abandon that care she had. She was hoping to repent now for the sake of love.

The love she felt, not just for her boyfriend, but also for Miku:

That had to be _true love_.

She couldn't imagine how her life would be had her sister not existed. She, along with Fuutarou, pushed her to be the person that she became and she was grateful.

.

Nakano Ichika clutched onto her head. She was starting to hear three other voices calling out to her.

.

She smiled. _Ah... so that's how it is_.

Yotsuba slowly walked behind Ichika and hugged her, squeezing her tightly. Ichika felt Yotsuba's warmth and let it wash over her, tears once again flowing from her eyes. She gripped onto Miku's hand tighter.

"I'm the happiest I've ever been!"

.

Nakano Ichika is everyone's favorite big sister.

.

In an instant, the world was engulfed in light. Ichika was left all alone. _Huh? Why am I crying?_

"Oh, Ichika?"

Ichika turned around to see Fuutarou wrapped up in a towel, but he was dry.

"Fuutarou-kun? What's up?"

"I actually got distracted and studied a bit more in the bathroom. I still haven't showered, so I was checking to see if you were still out here."

"Well...looks like you found me!" Ichika grinned.

Fuutarou smiled. He walked back towards the bathroom. "Are you coming?"

Ichika realized she still had her towel in her hand. She felt like she had been holding something else a second ago. Something...warmer.

She flung the towel over her shoulder and followed Fuutarou into the bathroom.

"Ara ara Fuutarou-kun, you're dirtier than I thought!"

.

.

.

_The winds of change blow_

_Once started, they cannot stop_

_They will keep going_

_._

_._

_._

**End of Chapter 8.1**


	12. Chapter 8-2

**Chapter 8.2**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Here's the second world_

_The sisters come, bit by bit_

_Until they are one_

.

.

.

"Why did we end up here?" Miku exclaimed.

Yotsuba and Miku were outside of Miku's bakery, which itself was across the street from Nino's patisserie.

"Don't you wanna watch Nino baking a cake?" Yotsuba asked.

"I used to be able to watch that any time I wanted."

"Not since you wished it all awayyyy."

"Are you teasing me?!"

Yotsuba laughed. "You should go check out what Nino is up to. I'll stay out here."

"If Fuutarou walks by, you better not jump on him."

Yotsuba saluted. "No promises!"

"Wrong response."

Miku sighed and walked through the door of the patisserie. Nino, clad in a chef's hat and apron, spotted her right away. No other customers were in sight.

"Miku? What are you- Were you supposed to be working today? You should've told me and we could've walked together."

"No, no, not exactly. I just wanted to come in and see you at work, is all."

Nino tilted her head and shrugged. "That's a little odd, but I guess it's okay, since business is pretty slow right now. Come over here then."

She made her way over to Nino's baking station, which was filled to the brim with an assortment of utensils, bowls, funnels, and scattered fondant.

"I'm baking a cake for our date with Uesugi tomorrow."

_Ah so this takes place one day before the mall date. Noted._

"What flavor is it?" Miku asked.

"Strawberry of course. Can't you see the package of strawberries right next to you?"

"Oh, I guess I didn't notice."

"Oh, Miku. You should pay attention to your surroundings more."

Miku rolled her eyes. "Is there anything I can help wit-

"No I'm good. Thank you."

Nino continued to mix the bowl full of cake dough. Gliding her spatula through the silky smooth surface of the batter, all the while applying just the right amount of delicate force needed to knead it- she did it all so effortlessly. Miku was a little jealous.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted a green ribbon on the counter, very similar to the one that Yotsuba usually wore.

Miku quickly made her way to the counter and picked up the ribbon. Nino turned to her. "Oh you know whose that is? Would you mind giving it back to her?"

The stoic girl scratched her head. "You don't happen to know a Yotsuba, do you?"

"Yotsuba? What kind of silly name is that?"

_Your sister's name, you idiot._

"Well, whoever this Yotsuba person is, tell her that that ribbon is really cute."

Miku frowned. "So you really don't remember any of your sisters huh..."

"Sisters? What are you saying?"

_Oh shoot I said that out loud!_

"You're my only sister, you goof! It's **just us two**_."_

_I figured she'd say that._

"You're acting kinda weird today, Miku. You nervous for tomorrow?"

"It's not that. Just got other things on my mind."

"More importantly, what are you wearing for tomorrow?"

"Uh, probably what I'm wearing now."

Nino coughed. "Um, no. We're gonna have to dress you up super cute. I'll lend you some clothes- we're the same size after all!"

"...any reason why you're being so nice to me?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, we're usually arguing. And you never lend me your clothes, but you always steal mine."

"Well it's okay if I get your clothes dirty. No one will miss them."

"I take back what I said about you being nice."

Nino laughed. "Lighten up! I will admit, it's gotten a lot easier to talk to you ever since the three of us became lovers. You, me, Uesugi..."

Nino paused and started blushing profusely. "I...really admire you Miku."

"Really..?" Miku asked.

"Like, I've always looked up to you. I don't know if you ever knew that."

"But you're the older one.."

"Only by a few minutes! I never really viewed you as being younger than me. I see you as an equal."

"Equals... I never thought that. You were always one step ahead of me."

Nino stared at Miku as she spoke.

"Nino, you're outgoing, you speak your mind, you're fashionable, good at cooking- you're everything that I've always wanted to be. I had to try really hard to even come close...and I'm still not there whatsoever."

Nino clutched her hand to her chest. "Can I show you something?"

"I really hope it's not a wig and headphones."

"Huh? What are you going on about?"

Nino reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it over to Miku and prompted her to open it.

"Is this..?"

"It's the hire ad from when we both applied to this patisserie. We wanted to apply here cause Uesugi was here- or at least that's what I thought."

Nino grabbed the piece of paper back from her sister and slipped it into her pocket. "Anyway, I won the bake-off between us and got the job, but you never gave up. You applied across the street and explained that he wasn't the reason you applied here. You just really wanted to become a better _you_."

"Nino..." Miku felt herself choke up a little.

"I've held onto this newspaper clipping since then, as a reminder that I should also try a bit harder. I want to be just like you. I still care too much about what others think of me- what Uesugi thinks of me. When you're born with a twin sister and you have a mindset like that, you'll lose track of your identity pretty easily."

_I'm guessing Nino felt this fives times as hard when we were quintuplets..._

"Then, just when I thought you couldn't surprise me anymore, you asked him out for both of us. He accepted and I was shocked. Happy, but shocked. Truthfully, I'm glad it's the two of us and not just me."

She walked over to her station and picked up the bowl, much to Miku's curiosity. Nino continued talking:

"I might be in love with Uesugi Fuu-kun, but if he left...I'd be okay as long as you were with me."

Nino swiped a little bit of the cake batter from the bowl and wiped it on Miku's nose, laughing as she did so.

"You may be a stubborn one, but you're my sister and I'll always love you! I won't let even him get in the way of that!"

Miku blushed. Nino blushed harder as she realized what she said. She turned around, "D-D-Don't get the wrong idea though!"

"You don't have to pull the tsundere act on me..."

.

Nakano Nino is not your average female.

.

Fashionable and excelling at home economics, she was certainly prideful. Nino had a lot to be cocky about- she had worked hard to be housewife material, even if she was not necessarily looking for a partner-in-love.

She may have come off as cold and condescending to others around her, but inside of her was a warmth that would only expose itself after chipping away at her tough surface.

She would never openly admit it but she cared deeply for Miku- maybe even more than she cared for her own self. She believed the love she had for her sister would never lose to any other type of love- they grew up together, after all. For as long as she had known, Miku was the only one that had mattered to her.

Fuutarou threw a bit of a wrench into that train of thought.

She may not have accepted Fuutarou at first when he became the tutor, but she warmed up to him in the hardest sense.

She fell in love and didn't want to be the sister that lost, so she confessed. Nothing was hidden anymore. Full feelings in motion, she refused to lose.

Yet, Nino was starting to realize that she was risking what was actually just as important to her: family. The family that was always there, with a sister that she looked up to and vice versa.

If Nino wasn't so full of pride, she would admit:

_If Fuutarou had only chosen the other sister, he would probably be better off._

Yet, Miku looked up to her anyway. How could she let her down now?

The two looked at each other and giggled, which gradually developed into a full laugh.

.

Nakano Nino may be the most confused, but she's also the most protective sister.

.

"Nino, I guess I was wrong about you. I hope you and I can continue being happy, whether Fuutarou's there or not."

Nino smiled nervously. "W-well anyway! I need to grab some more stuff from the kitchen. Watch the batter okay? And call out to me if any customers come in!"

Once she disappeared from sight, Yotsuba popped up behind Miku. "OOOH that cake batter looks yummy!"

"You better not eat it raw. You'll risk salmonella."

"There's fish in the batter?"

"...Ceres, can you please erase my idiot sister?"

Yotsuba chuckled. "You and Nino may have gotten along pretty badly, but she looked at you the same way you looked at her: someone to admire."

"It's hard to believe she could be jealous of someone like me..."

"To be fair, she was probably jealous of all of your sisters. Though, in a world where she was born a twin, she only has you to compare herself to."

"I'll have to stop comparing myself to her, I think. We're each special because we're different."

Yotsuba cackled. "This whole journey kinda gives you a Charles Dickens vibe, doesn't it?"

Miku laughed and agreed.

"But I suppose that means there's one more ghost to visit. You think you're ready, Miku?"

Miku shook her head. "Just one more thing."

* * *

"What the hell?! Who spilled all my powdered sugar?"

Nino came back out to her station covered in intense scatters of white powder. "Am I being pranked...? I swear, if I catch someone next time..."

She grabbed a wet rag to wipe off the counter, but quickly noticed something in the sugar.

It was a Haiku, seemingly written in the sugar with one's fingers:

.

_A sister you are_

_A sister you'll always be_

_Not just me, but us_

_._

Next to the Haiku was the ribbon that had been left on the counter (except this time it looked more worn, for some odd reason), as well as a drawing. Nino looked closer and tried to make sense of it.

"A...clover? Could it...nah it couldn't be."

.

Three new voices, and one familiar one, filled Nakano Nino's head.

.

_What the hell? Those voices sounded...annoying. _

Even still, Nino could not help but smile.

The door to the patisserie opened. "Nino? You're still here."

"Uesugi?! What are _you_ doing here?"

"The manager asked me to take a look at something. You can leave now if you want and I can take over...even though there's no customers... at 2:30 in the afternoon..."

"Are you sure you're not just here to make fun of the business?!"

"I'm kidding! You know that the "CLOSED: OUT TO LUNCH" sign is on the door right?" He tapped on the glass of the entrance, indicating that the sign was indeed flipped in the wrong direction.

"Y-Y-Yeah! Of course I knew that, y-y-you idiot!"

"Ah, so you didn't."

"Shut up!"

"You should make sure to flip that when you're done with your breaks. Guess you can kinda be absent-minded sometimes, huh? That's cute." Fuutarou grinned.

Nino's cheeks felt incredibly warm as she blushed. "S-Shut up..."

Fuutarou walked towards Nino's baking station, stopping once he was beside her. "Geez, what's with all this sugar? It's a mess."

_Oh my GOD he's so close... and so pretty. Screw it!_

The girl couldn't help herself. She pulled Fuutarou closer for a kiss and pinned him down onto the counter. The boy was confused, but also a bit excited.

Nino licked her lips.

"You want some sugar, Fuu-kun?"

.

.

.

_Sisters feeling low_

_Comparing one another_

_Both are different_

_._

_._

_._

**End of Chapter 8.2**


	13. Chapter 8-3

**Chapter 8.3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_One final pit stop_

_One final sister to see_

_Time to end this ride_

_._

_._

_._

"You sure you're okay leaving your ribbon behind?"

"I'm a Goddess! I have an infinite amount of ribbons. But...I did take the other ribbon with me since it was really cute." She pulled it out of her pocket and grinned.

_She's a thief. _

Yotsuba laughed, seemingly able to tell what Miku had been thinking. The two had casually landed in the new reality for quite a bit of time now. The normally cool-headed girl fiddled with the headphones on her neck, much more nervous in this reality compared to the others. She quickly changed the subject.

"So if you're taking me to different realities, do I stop existing in the ones we left?" Miku asked Yotsuba as the two of them walked.

"Technically, yes. Those realities were originally created with the premise of you being a twin with one of your sisters, but every time I've taken you and brought you to the next, I'm pretty much cutting and pasting you."

"Your Goddess powers are really vague."

Yotsuba continued, "Their memories become a little hazy, but it leaves them free to pursue a solo relationship with Uesugi Fuutarou."

"Oh..." Miku shifted her eyes towards the ground. "Do they...forget about me?"

Yotsuba grinned. "You and I both know that's impossible. Even a Goddess like me couldn't succeed at suppressing those memories."

"Isn't that just because you're a half-assed Goddess?"

"THAT'S RUDE!"

They stopped walking and stood outside of the neighborhood library.

"So this is where Itsuki is?" Miku asked.

Yotsuba nodded nervously. "There's one thing I have to mention here...do you remember fighting with Itsuki before making your wish?"

"...I vaguely recall." Miku lied.

"Well, of course that happened in this reality too. And she still hasn't completely gotten over it."

"After all this time?"

Yotsuba nodded. "Here, she agreed to be one of Fuutarou's girlfriends along with you, but it's always been in the back of her mind- I mean, you did compare her to your late mother...oops, OUR late mother."

"I was just... going through a lot..."

"All you have to do is apologize, I think."

"I wonder if it's that easy..."

"Only one way to find out! I'm going in with you this time."

The two prepped themselves and moved forward.

* * *

It was quiet, as expected.

The two walked through the doors of the library and found Itsuki sitting alone with her head in a book.

"See, she's studying, maybe right now's not a good time-

"Shhhh, just go!" Yotsuba forcefully pushed Miku towards Itsuki.

Itsuki, noticing the changes in background noise, groggily looked up at the commotion. "Oh...Miku...do you have some business with me?"

Miku panicked as her mind shifted back to memories of where their conversation had last left off. "I-I-I-

Itsuki frowned. "If you have nothing to say, would you mind? I'm trying to study."

Yotsuba ran up behind Itsuki, rolled her shirt up very slightly, and pinched the skin at the sides of her stomach.

"KYAAA! A GHOST!" Itsuki screamed, now significantly less lethargic. She got up and ran to Miku, burying her face into her sister's chest.

"Miku, save me!"

_She always was a scaredy cat..._

Miku smiled. She grabbed onto Itsuki's shoulders and looked straight into her blue eyes. "Itsuki...did you ever confess to Fuutarou that day?"

"Day? What day?"

"When... you know..."

"I really don't..."

"Well, er, never mind that for now."

Itsuki stared suspiciously at her sister. "For the record, I've never confessed to him. I never got the chance to..."

"Even after we all started living together?"

"Living together? What are talking about? Only you and I live in our apartment together. **Just us two.**"

_What the hell?_

As if reading Miku's mind, Yotsuba rushed over. "Sooooo Itsuki, being the proper girl that she is, refused to have Fuutarou live with both of you in this reality."

"That's not a very important detail, but it would've been nice to know."

Yotsuba shrugged and laughed. "My bad!"

Miku drilled her knuckles into Yotsuba's temples.

"OWOWOWOW OW!"

"So if we never lived together, how did I end up confessing in this reality?"

"You confessed at school. Itsuki was there too. You three date casually on the weekends."

"Miku..." Itsuki said in the background, doing her best to ignore the fact that Miku had been talking to herself the entire time. "I've been thinking that we should break up with Uesugi-kun."

"What?! Why?" This took Miku by surprise.

"I...just think it may be a good idea."

"Is this because of the fight we had?"

Itsuki stared daggers at her sister. She brushed some of her hair away from her face and carefully walked over to her sister.

"So, you do remember. I was waiting for you to be direct and finally ask about that fight. Yes, we've certainly been putting off discussing that for months now."

She got closer and closer, her determined face becoming a lot clearer to the abnormally anxious Miku. She kept talking.

"If we cannot get along with each other, I don't find it reasonable for us to sustain a relationship. So I just have one thing to say..."

Miku sighed. She knew she had to apologize before Itsuki further chastised her. Still, she prepared for the worst.

**"I'M VERY SORRY!"**

Itsuki made the first apology.

"...Huh? Why are you apologizing?" This also took Miku by surprise.

"I never tried to understand your feelings. I was acting on how hurt I felt from overhearing your words. I could never imagine a world where you didn't exist, so I lashed out."

_Wait so if there's only two of us in this reality, instead of wishing I wasn't a quintuplet, I must've wished that I wasn't born...?_

Yotsuba whispered behind Miku. "Exactly"

_STOP READING MY THOUGHTS, YOU IDIOT GODDESS!_

Itsuki continued, bowing as she spoke. "Even still, your feelings are your own. And I was wrong to invalidate them, and for that I apologize."

A brief silence filled the library.

"Itsuki, that's not right..." Miku started. "I owe you an apology. For all of it. I'm sorry."

Miku bowed.

"No my apologies are owed to you!"

Itsuki bowed.

"No no I'm sorry!"

Miku bowed.

This went on for about a minute.

"Itsuki... regardless of what may have happened, I was despicable in the way I talked about Mom."

"No but it's true. I'm not our mother and it's wrong for me to act that way-

"IT'S NOT WRONG!"

Miku yelled, prompting Itsuki to shush her. "This is a library!"

"But no one's in here..."

"Rules are rules!"

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Itsuki, I take it all back. You really are very motherly. There's nothing wrong with trying to be like Mom. I'm sorry I made it sound as if it was a bad thing. I was taking out my frustrations on you and I am very, truly sorry." Miku bowed into a perfect ninety degree.

To the two sisters, the following silence that had ensued in the library felt like an eternity. Yotsuba attempted to whistle in the background to ease Miku's tension.

Itsuki, in shock, clutched her open mouth and began to tear up.

"You know...I've had to hold it all in this entire time. We attempted to move forward, going on dates with Uesugi-kun and trying to act normal, but... I was really hurting, Miku. I never knew how to bring it up to you. I was so, so hurt by what you said, but I was more hurt that we never talked about it ever again...almost like it never happened. How was I supposed to continue being _normal _with you after that kind of argument? It frustrated me."

Her tears started flowing freely.

"I persevered the days, attempting to smile while we were all together, studying as usual- but the rough feelings inside me continued to fester, with no outlet to release it through. The feelings eventually snowballed into agonizing despair that I was forced to ignore- every day became more painful than the last. Yet, despite that- despite being hurt by you- more than anything, I really just wanted us to be okay. I wanted my sister back."

Itsuki's tears flowed heavier than ever and the girl was speaking through exasperated sobs. "I swear, things would never be the same without you, so please, please don't say you wish you were never born. My heart would never be able to take that...it really wouldn't..."

Miku walked over to Itsuki and gave her a big hug. "I'm so sorry Itsuki. I'll always be your sister. And I'll always rely on you to be the responsible one."

Itsuki cried into Miku's shoulder. Yotsuba sat down at the table and gave Miku a nod.

"We don't have to break up with Fuutarou over this, you know?"

As her tears subsided, Itsuki's words came out more clearly. "I guess that is true...but I wasn't comfortable being in a relationship with anyone if my personal affairs already weren't in order. I'm truly glad we worked it out."

Itsuki looked at her sister and smiled a very sweet smile.

"If I had to choose between you or some boy, I would choose you 100% of the time!"

.

Nakano Itsuki is not your average female.

.

A headstrong and very diligent girl, she worked her hardest when it came to school and whenever it came to dealing with their father.

She was the closest with her mother, so when she had passed, Itsuki had resumed the role of watching over those she loved.

Miku was one of them, but eventually Fuutarou made his way into her heart as well.

She was the first one to have met Fuutarou in the school cafeteria on that fateful day, and although they may have butted heads more often than not (especially after he insulted her for overindulging in food), he eventually saw him as someone special.

Through every disagreement,

Every conversation,

And every study session,

She found herself more and more attached to the boy.

She realized her feelings back at the school trip, when he uncovered her disguise on the ski lift. But since then, she stayed rather quiet, opting instead to get to know him, and even fully supported Miku as she struggled to get her feelings across.

It was Miku's persistence and her pursuit of _love_ that made her want to give a relationship with Fuutarou a shot, even if that meant sharing him between themselves.

Actually, she preferred it that way.

"Hey Miku...I saw that you were getting into poetry lately. I really admired it, so I actually tried writing a Haiku. Would you do me the honor of letting me know how it is?"

Miku flashed her a radiant smile. "It would be my pleasure."

Itsuki showed her notebook to her sister:

.

_I fell in deep love _

_Not just with another guy _

_Moreso the idea_

_._

"Ah so you fell in love with the idea of love, huh?"

Itsuki nodded like a little kid. "Mother always talked about love being the greatest feeling in the world. I wanted to experience that."

Miku patted Itsuki on the head. "Good job. I'm very proud of you."

Itsuki smiled.

Suddenly, she felt another hand patting the top of her head.

Miku looked at the source. "Yotsuba, you're gonna scare her again!"

Yotsuba shook her head. "Look at her."

More tears, these ones of joy, flowed down Itsuki's face.

Yotsuba laughed. "I've never seen Itsuki this happy. She really is our baby sister, huh?"

.

Nakano Itsuki heard three separate voices, all praising her as the responsible, little sister that they were all happy to have.

.

Itsuki smiled and began to wipe her falling tears. _Thank you. Thank you __**all**__._

After a few more moments alone with Itsuki, the two reality-jumpers made their way over to the library's doors. Before they could walk through, they were flung open, and the gloomy demeanor of a certain boy came into view.

"Miku? Are you here to study with us?"

"Fuutarou..."

_Itsuki fell in love with the idea of love. Love is the greatest feeling in the world.._.

Miku smiled at her own thoughts and responded to the boy. "Actually, I have work, so I won't be able to."

Yotsuba was about to jump on Fuutarou, but Miku quickly held her back.

"But maybe next time."

Fuutarou smiled. "Yeah...I'm looking forward to it."

Miku and Yotsuba started to walk away.

"Oh and Fuutarou," Miku turned around.

"Hm?"

"I'll be sure to bring the other three sisters, along with Itsuki, next time too. Wait for us, okay?"

"Other...three sisters?"

With that, Miku and Yotsuba disappeared in a flash of sunlight.

_Wait. Was I just talking to someone? _Fuutarou shook his head to disperse those thoughts.

* * *

"Uesugi-kun, you're late!" Itsuki called out, pouting.

"Sorry, I had to run back home and grab some things. This relationship would be easier if you would let me move into one of those empty rooms at your place."

"I refuse! A young lady should not be living with a boy until marriage." Itsuki, still pouting, looked away in a huff.

"And did you actually manage to get any studying done while I was making my way over here?"

"O-O-Of course!" Itsuki nervously turned her eyes towards the floor.

"Really?"

"...Yes."

"Really really?" Fuutarou walked over to the books on the library table. One of them looked like its pages had fresh drool on them from a certain sleeping beauty, who was now actively avoiding the boy's gaze.

"There... was an attempt..."

"Itsuki...you really are surprisingly stupid, aren't you?"

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE!"

Fuutarou laughed. "That seems about right. Well, I'm sorry again for being late. Now that we're dating, all I ask is that you be a bit patient with me."

Itsuki, sighing, walked over to Fuutarou and grabbed his hands. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I'd like to request the same from you."

Fuutarou broke free of Itsuki's hold in order to touch his cheek. It was warm from the kiss...amongst other reasons.

Itsuki giggled and stared right into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Please take care of me, Sensei."

.

.

.

_Reality is cold _

_But it can be rewarding _

_If you don't give up_

_._

_._

_._

**End of Chapter 8.3**


	14. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Yes that was one chapter_

_Separated into three_

_Now we near the end_

_._

_._

_._

Miku awakened to her familiar ceiling once more.

"A dream...?"

She turned to her side and again felt the presence of a certain sister next to her.

A green ribbon stuck out from underneath the large blanket.

Miku, rolling her eyes, reached forward and pulled on the ribbon, dragging along the head attached to it.

"Okay, Yotsuba, what reality are we in no-

.

The green ribbon was actually attached to Uesugi Fuutarou's head.

.

_What in the hell?_

The boy, despite opened eyes, continued his slumber. Miku called out:

"CERES! What reality did you bring me to?"

The door to Miku's bedroom swung open, revealing a very sleepy Yotsuba.

"Ceres? Who's Ceres, Miku?"

"Very funny."

"Funny? I don't remember telling any jokes."

Yotsuba walked over and laid down under the covers with her sister and Fuutarou. She snuggled as close to her sister as possible.

"Ah Miku, you're so warm. So, so comfy."

"You're squishing my boobs."

Yotsuba leaned her head on Miku's shoulder, playfully rubbing her chin on it.

"Uesugi-san is a really heavy sleeper, isn't he?"

"Ceres...are we back in the first alternate reality?"

"There you go again, with the name Ceres. I don't know who that is. It's just me, Yotsuba! Your friendly neighborhood Yotsuba!"

"That's not your tagline."

"Miku, you're so silly. I guess it's true what they say- love does drive one crazy."

"I'm not crazy...am I?"

"Look around you Miku. It's just me and Uesugi-san here."

"I... I don't get it..."

"Isn't this nice? Just you, me, and Uesugi-san living together and loving each other forever and ever and ever and ever. **This is what you've always wanted right**?"

Yotsuba's eyes looked sinister. Miku gulped and looked away.

"This...this isn't real."

"...Miku?"

"This reality...this life...just us two... this isn't real."

"But this is everything you wished for."

Without warning, Miku's thoughts became filled with the memories of days spent with Yotsuba and Fuutarou.

.

The exchange of banter.

.

Yotsuba's stupidity.

.

Fuutarou's warmth.

.

Miku was perfectly happy where she was.

What reason would she have to give that up?

She let herself sink deeper into the grooves of her bed.

"See?" Yotsuba said. "We could live happily forever."

Images flooded Miku's head of their future together.

.

.

.

_Fuutarou, all the ice cream is gonna melt..._

_I know you meant that to be sarcastic, but it's so inaccurate that it's unbelievable._

_Uesugi-san, just hurry up!_

Miku and Yotsuba dragged Fuutarou to get ice cream at the mall. Fuutarou accidentally got vanilla smeared on his nose, causing Yotsuba to laugh and for Miku to wipe it off as the boy embarrassingly looked forward.

.

.

.

_I will soar to the high heavens..._

_I won't lose this time, Yotsuba!_

_JUST TRY AND BEAT ME, YOU TWO! I DARE YOU!_

Miku, Yotsuba, and Fuutarou each competed on the swings in the park. Yotsuba would fly off, earning first place. Uesugi would get second. Miku, third- to no one's surprise.

.

.

.

_So tired..._

_The test is tomorrow and you two have BARELY begun your work!_

_I wanna go outside and play!_

Miku and Yotsuba reluctantly studied in the school's library as Fuutarou yelled at them to stay focused, causing the two sisters to groan but ultimately work harder.

.

.

.

_I do..._

_I do, too. _

_I do, three!_

Clad in their wedding apparel, the three stood together at the altar of the church, joining hands as they each said "_I do_" to one another.

.

.

.

_Hey! S-S-Stop running, you kids! You'll break something..._

_Well, if it's not the furniture, then it'll definitely be a leg or two. _

_Uesugi-san, why are you so grim?_

The three lovers spent lazy weekends at their home together with their five children. Miku was a diligent housewife, Fuutarou was an accomplished salary man, and Yotsuba was the star player in a minor league basketball team.

.

.

.

This was the ideal life for Miku. A life filled with joyous memories of just the three of them.

.

.

.

Miku submitted herself to her desires, fully accepting her place.

.

.

.

**The End.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	15. 9 retpahC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**No.**_

.

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**This wasn't right.**_


	16. Chapter 9-X

**ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR**

* * *

.

.

.

Miku shook her head and pulled herself up.

"I...I was wrong." She reached a hand out to touch Fuutarou's cheek. "He's actually still unconscious, isn't he?"

Yotsuba's smiling face cracked in front of Miku and revealed a disheartened frown.

It was the saddest face that Miku had ever seen her sister wear.

The entity's down-turned lips were extremely cracked apart, revealing traces of blood. It dripped all the way down its chin.

**"Just...Us...Two..." **It spoke in an ominous and threatening tone.

"You..." Miku began. "You're not Ceres. You're not even Yotsuba... you must be something else. You're not real. You're just in my head."

The sad faced figure tightly grabbed Miku and began to mutter the words over and over again, placing the girl into a tranced state:

.

**Just us two.**

.

**Just us two.**

.

**Just us two.**

.

**Just us two.**

.

**Just us two.**

.

_Oh no._

_._

**Just us two. **

.

_I'm falling again. _

_. _

**Just us two. **

_._

_Just me and Yotsuba. _

_._

**Just us two.**

_._

_And what's so wrong with that?_

_. _

**Just us two. **

.

_My sisters don't care. _

_._

**Just us two. **

_. _

_**I** don't care._

_._

**Just us two. **

.

_They don't love me._

_._

**Just us two. **

.

_And I- _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Please reject the thoughts._**

**_Your sisters love you Miku._**

**_You need to wake up. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Ceres..?_

* * *

Miku broke out of the hypnosis. The Yotsuba figure continued to stare into Miku's blue eyes, whilst continuing to chant:

.

**Just us two. **

.

_G-Get out of my head..._

_._

**Just us two.**

.

_Get out..._

.

**Just.**

**.**

_Stop!_

_._

**Us.**

**.**

_NO!_

_._

**Two.**

**.**

_ENOUGH!_

.

**Just us-**

.

"**NO!** I don't want this! Not anymore!"

Miku yelled. "I don't want this reality. I want MY reality."

She did have her reasons to reject this reality: three of them.

She pulled the Yotsuba-like figure closer to her, clutching it tightly. "I know you don't want this either, Yotsuba."

After initially struggling, the figure stopped moving and allowed itself to be taken in by Miku's hold.

The surroundings were quiet as Miku whispered. "They're waiting. Let's go."

The two embraced for a short amount of time before a light absorbed Miku.

* * *

When Miku came to, Ceres was crouched at her side.

"Oh my goodness, welcome back..." The Goddess let out a sigh of relief.

"Wh-What..? Where...?" Miku questioned, still dazed.

"I must apologize. I imagine that all of this reality shifting must be very stressful for a mortal. Please take a moment to recollect yourself."

Ceres and Miku stood in the realm of the Gods, once more surrounded by endless clovers. Ceres had gotten lucky since Miku was able to meet with Fuutarou in the previous reality, prompting her heartbeat to escalate to the proper frequency in order to enter the realm.

However, Miku's rising adrenaline levels along with the surge of constantly new information from each reality caused it all to manifest in the form of a rapid firing of synapses and thoughts- thus creating a dream encompassing Miku's darkest fears and desires.

She dreamed once again of an unconscious Fuutarou in a world that she had originally only wanted to share with just one sister.

Seemingly through willpower, she had rejected that dream, but it had succeeded in showing Miku everything that she needed to see- and everything that she needed to fix.

* * *

.

.

.

_I know what to do. _

_It may have taken too long_

_But I know it now. _

_._

.

.

* * *

Ceres grabbed a four-leaf clover dangling in the air and handed it to Miku.

"Now, you know to make the proper wish right?"

Miku, now slightly less weary, carefully grabbed it from the Goddess. "I guess I never realized how much my sisters actually cared...and I threw it all away so easily."

"We all have our moments. With your feelings in flux the way that they were, I was surprised you didn't wish for something more drastic."

"Did you think I would want to kill them?"

"Oh whoa, I did not say that. Where did you even- were you actually thinking that?!"

"No, no of course not! They're my sisters. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them."

Ceres flashed a heavenly smile. "You really do love your sisters. It should be time to go, don't you think?"

"Yeah I gues-

Miku paused. She looked around her in the realm of the Gods. Surrounded by nothing but green clovers as far as the eye can see, she felt the need to do one last thing before making her wish and completing the journey.

She looked back at Ceres. "Would you mind if I talked to my sister?"

"Which one?"

Miku rolled her eyes. "The one you're currently in."

"Ah yes. Absolutely. I will submit my consciousness and allow her to fully take over, permitting you to talk to your sister without my presence whatsoever."

"That explanation feels unnecessary."

In a flash, Ceres retreated her deity form and became the modern Yotsuba. She opened her eyes.

"MI-MI-MIKU?! Where are we? Where is this? LOOK AT ALL THESE CLOVERS!"

Miku walked closer to her sister. "Yotsuba, be honest with me, okay?"

Yotsuba tilted her head in curiosity. "What's up, Miku?"

"Did you enjoy being a twin?"

"What kinda question is that? Of course I do. I love you, Miku!"

"Let me rephrase that question: do you miss being a quintuplet?"

Yotsuba gasped. "I was a quintuplet? Since when?"

Ah I forgot I would have had to deal with this version of Yotsuba eventually.

**"Yotsuba, are you happy?"**

"I'm always happ-

"Are you happy?"

"Wh-Why did you ask agai-

**"Are you happy, Yotsuba?"**

Yotsuba stepped back. She chuckled very weakly. "I guess I wasn't as good at hiding it as I thought, huh?"

"You always were the worst liar."

Yotsuba felt herself start to cry. "As much as I love you, Miku...and as much as I love Uesugi-san...I feel like there's others out there. Others I had loved just as much. I think that's whom those voices belonged to."

"You're a lot more clever than you come off."

"That's rude!"

Miku laughed. "Yotsuba, I think it's time we go back to our original reality. A reality where it was the six of us having fun every day."

"Six of us?"

"Yes...you, me, Fuutarou, Ichika, Nino, and Itsuki."

"Those last three names...they sound so familiar."

"They're your sisters, Yotsuba."

Miku showed Yotsuba the four-leaf clover in her hand. "I'm not making this wish without you, okay?"

She pulled Yotsuba closer until the clover was equidistant from both of their hearts.

"I've always wanted to find a four-leaf clover...but I never knew what to wish for." Yotsuba admitted. "I was out in that field almost every morning, blindly picking up clovers and counting the leaves. It felt like...instinct. I wasn't sure why- my body just kept telling my mind that I needed to do it. I needed to be out there. I needed to make some sort of wish, but..."

The older sister let out a quiet sigh. "You know, it took me three different realities and a Goddess to understand exactly what to wish for...and luckily for us, I think what you might want happens to coincide with it."

"You're speaking in riddles, Miku. That seems a little out of character."

"It's not. Have you even read our manga?"

Ignoring her sister's last question, Yotsuba thought as hard as she possibly could. "I'm drawing a blank."

Miku smiled. "Think about it Yotsuba. Do you miss a life of fun with the people you truly care about?"

"I don't really understand the question."

"Try to answer it. As best you can, okay?"

"Well, I do miss having fun every day."

**A vision of an earring appeared in Yotsuba's mind.**

"I miss being able to run around and joke with you."

**A vision of twin ribbons appeared this time.**

"And I miss having a wonderful school life with everyone."

**A vision of a star appeared.**

"I...I remember! THOSE NAMES! Ichika, Nino, Itsuki- They're...They're...

Miku smiled joyously. "You're almost there, Yotsuba. You got this!"

"They're... THEY'RE...!"

"Yes! C'mon, Yotsuba!"

.

.

.

**"...I have no idea."**

.

.

.

Miku instinctively slapped her sister.

"OW! MIKU THAT HURT!"

But the slap did the trick. Memories of her life as a quintuplet flooded her head.

.

The fireworks festival.

.

The midterm exam.

.

The school trip.

.

The finals.

.

The hot springs.

.

She remembered it all, and she remembered the four sisters she shared those memories with.

.

Nakano Ichika.

.

.

Nakano Nino.

.

.

.

Nakano Miku.

.

.

.

.

.

Nakano Itsuki.

.

The Nakano Sisters are not your average females.

.

They are the Quintessential Quintuplets.

.

They are the Five-Fifth Brides.

.

Yotsuba remembered the final person who fit into their six-piece puzzle.

.

Uesugi Fuutarou.

.

The boy she was in love with.

The boy that all of her sisters were in love with.

_That's right... I remember now._

"Let's go back Miku... let's go back to them."

Yotsuba realized what she had been searching for all this time.

The emptiness she had been feeling.

The existential dread.

The lingering thought that something had been missing from her life.

As happy as she may have been as one of Fuutarou's girlfriends, what made her heart truly feel complete was being with her sisters.

She missed them.

She loved them.

She wanted to be with all of them again.

Even if it meant Fuutarou would not be hers...

Her family was what brought her true, unbridled joy.

.

Nakano Yotsuba will always put her sisters before herself.

.

Miku felt a tear run down her cheek. "Then I'll make my wish now okay?"

"But, Miku... what about you?" Yotsuba felt herself also start to tear up.

The cool-headed sister put her free hand on her younger sister's head, patting her. "I'll be okay. In the end, I was the one that selfishly made a wish and, even if I didn't think it would come true, it was unfair to everyone."

She grinned and pulled her hand away in order to pound her chest. "We all deserve a chance. A true samurai's spirit never backs away from a fair fight!"

"Yikes, a bit too late to reintroduce that character trait, don't you think?"

The two smiled at each other and closed their eyes. Instantly, the four-leaf clover started to vibrate and radiate a burning white light between their two hearts.

Miku loudly declared:

**"I wish for your happiness, Yotsuba."**

The light engulfed the realm of the Gods.

.

Nakano Yotsuba was no longer in sight.

.

Nakano Miku was all alone.

.

She felt as if she was being held back by some celestial force, which made her suspect exactly who it was. Miku smiled.

"You can come out."

In a stream of heavenly rays, Ceres appeared to Miku one last time.

"Goodbye Miku."

"You don't want to come with?"

"Unfortunately, my job is done. The original Yotsuba- the real Yotsuba- was never a reincarnation of myself. It is quite sad, but this is where we must part."

"That is really sad...I mean, it was short, but I really-

Miku felt a tear stream from her cheek. The Goddess smiled and approached the girl, gently wiping the tear away.

"In my many, many years of existence, I've seen countless realities. I've granted wishes similar to yours and I've helped many others experience what you had. The bond you share with your sisters is truly something special: a love that only exists every other century."

"I guess so... I took it for granted, huh?"

"Indeed. But that only makes you human, after all."

The Goddess grinned warmly and continued.

"Believe it or not, I have taken quite a liking to all of you, so allow me to give you a parting gift."

Ceres held her hand out and a shining four-leaf clover pin appeared. She gently placed it on the sleeve of Miku's shirt.

"I hope you will not forget what has happened here: the journey you embarked on, the lessons learned, and-

"And you, right?" Miku asked.

Ceres smiled and nodded.

"I'll always remember you..." Miku smirked. "Yotsuba, Goddess of Clovers."

Ceres chortled. "Okay, hearing it said aloud does make it sound rather odd!"

"It's so lame!" Miku laughed until tears came out.

The Goddess and the third Nakano sister held their hands together one last time.

"Take care always. I will be watching."

The world turned pitch black.

* * *

.

.

.

_It's time to go home_

_Back to the realm of the five_

_Once more, grant this wish. _

.

.

.

.

.

_**Goodbye Miku. **_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fuutarou-kun_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Uesugi, okinasai yo!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fuutarouuuuuuu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Uesugi-sannnnnn!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Uesugi-kun, okite!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Who is that?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Where am I?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It's dark..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Why can't I open my eyes?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Open, dammit!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fuu...tarou... come back to us._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_We're here. We're all here!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"AHhHHhhhhh!" Fuutarou woke up with a jolt. Panting and out of breath, he put a hand over his chest in an attempt to calm his beating heart.

He looked around. It was the Nakano's living room. He reached his hands back down and felt the surface of where he laid. _I see...I'm on their sofa. I wonder how long I've been asleep?_

Fuutarou looked up one more time.

His eyes made contact with ten familiar blue ones.

"Ara, Fuutarou-kun, you gonna sleep all day?

_Ichika..._

**Five different girls.**

"What a lazy bum!"

_Nino..._

**Five sisters.**

"Uesugi-san! Good morning!"

_Yotsuba..._

**Five smiling faces.**

"Don't you have some tutoring to do?"

_Itsuki..._

He sighed. "Someone put me back to sleep."

He felt a hand grab onto his.

He turned to his side and was face to face with none other than Miku. They both blushed.

"Welcome back, Fuutarou."

* * *

.

.

.

_Pink petals will dance_

_To the tune of a spring breeze_

_Sweet cherry blossoms_

.

.

.

"C'mon everyone, hurry up or we'll be late for school!" Yotsuba called out to Fuutarou and her four sisters.

They all sluggishly followed behind, all having been tired from cramming the night before.

"I can't believe you kept us up until 3:00 AM just to study. Are you the devil? You're the devil, aren't you?" Nino asked.

"Shut it, Nino. I enjoyed it far less than you think I did." Fuutarou yawned.

"Uesugi-kun, if you want us to develop into proper adults, you would let us get the recommended 10 hours of sleep."

"10 hours?! Are you hibernating? I'm lucky if I can even get 5!"

"Ara ara, Fuutarou-kun. It's not very gentlemanly to keep a girl up all night."

"What's with the suggestive tone?"

Miku walked alongside Fuutarou, smiling at the interaction between him and his sisters. She had missed this.

"Miku?" Fuutarou asked. "You've been quiet for a while now."

"My character is always quiet. Read the manga."

"I meant more quiet than usual. Is something on your mind?"

Miku smiled. "Actually, there is one thing."

She stopped in front of Fuutarou.

"Uh, Miku, we're gonna be late for class-

**"I'm in love with you, Fuutarou."**

The world seemingly went silent. The three girls that walked in front stopped in their tracks.

They all exclaimed:

"EHHHHHHH?!"

Ichika panicked. "D-D-Did Miku just confess? What timeline are we in?"

Nino chimed in. "Ohoho, another rival in love huh? I'm not gonna lose!"

Itsuki stammered. "M-M-M-Miku, you should focus more on graduating first before focusing on relationships!"

Miku turned around. In the distance was Yotsuba, who threw her a thumbs up. Miku smiled and rolled her eyes.

"But I love my sisters too."

The three sisters found themselves blushing.

"So my proposal to you is this, Fuutarou."

He gulped.

She continued.

"I'm going to chase you with my entire heart, but I will never choose you over my sisters, and it would never be fair to put me in a situation to do anything close to that."

She turned around. Ichika, Nino, and Itsuki all smiled back at her.

Miku stared back at Fuutarou, who was taken aback by all of this.

"Watch over us, okay Fuutarou? Please take us for who we are."

Miku smiled the widest smile she had ever smiled. Fuutarou blushed and felt his heart race at this sight.

**_"Just us five."_**

.

.

.

_Thus ends our story_

_All on a normal Spring day_

_Starts the winds of change_

.

.

.

**The End**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seven years later_

_Two years after the manga_

_Comes a new journey._

_._

_._

_._

"You idiots! Can't you see you're crowding her?! Can you all PLEASE back up?!"

"Ara ara, Fuutarou-kun, you really don't think that the first thing she should want to see is her four beautiful aunts?"

"Sounds like a nightmare if I ever heard of one."

"Oy, Fuu-kun. I heard that. Take it back."

"I meant for you all to hear it."

"Uesugi-san, you're so mean! We just wanted to see the baby, that's all!"

"I don't think that's your decision to make!"

"Uesugi-kun, you're the one raising your voice. You better quiet down. This is a hospital, you know..."

"SO ANNOYING! Can everyone just leave for a second?!"

Ichika, Nino, Yotsuba, and Itsuki quietly laughed as they made their way outside of the hospital room. Miku, sitting upright in her hospital bed, smiled warmly at Fuutarou, who walked over to her side. He stared at the newborn baby girl in his bride's arms.

.

Uesugi Fuutarou and Nakano Miku are now married and have birthed their first child.

.

It had been seven years since Miku had journeyed through different realities. She would tell her sisters all about it: The wish, the clover field, the different versions of themselves, how each of them was dating Fuutarou, and how Yotsuba was a Goddess that indirectly orchestrated everything.

No one truly believed her, of course (especially that last part), but they did agree to one thing:

If Miku had traveled to different realities and got to see each of her four sisters live a life in which they dated Fuutarou-

It must mean that the fifth reality- the real reality- should be the one in which Miku would be the last girl.

To be fair, she mentioned that each of those realities involved a polyamorous version of their love and she was also dating him in each one. Still, even after she proposed that all five of them could successfully date Fuutarou after what she had seen (no kidding- she actually tried to propose a harem ending in this reality), they all decided to respectfully step aside and let Miku win.

...Okay, maybe not respectfully. Ichika and Nino were particularly pressed at first, but began to accept it over the years.

Because if there was even a tiny chance that Miku's experiences turned out to be real- traveling to different realities for the sake of her love for her sisters, as well as learning to understand the extent of her love for Fuutarou- then she truly showed that she had the most love to give.

What kind of sisters would they be to take that away from her?

Miku saw what life would be like had she not been a quintuplet, and after seeing what it was like, she decided she wouldn't have it any other way.

She would want her daughter to grow up with four identical aunts.

The two spent the next few moments in silence. Fuutarou suddenly had a thought.

"Miku, you haven't come up with a Haiku in a while, right?"

"Hm? Yeah I guess I haven't really been as nervous as I used to be."

"Ah I see. So it really was more of a coping mechanism..." Fuutarou thought very deeply. "Very well. I'll come up with one, just for this special occasion."

"Oh? Go ahead then." Miku smiled lovingly as she cradled their newborn in her arms.

.

.

.

"_Happiness exists_

_In this room with both of you_

_**Just us two**__\- "_

.

.

.

Miku laughed. "You're short two syllables."

"I-I'm not as good at this as you are..."

"Then let me finish it."

She stared into her baby's bright blue eyes.

.

.

.

" _**\- And you."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fuutarou held one hand over one of Miku's.

"She's so beautiful."

Miku chuckled. "She has my eyes."

"Oh boy. She shares the trademark Nakano eyes. That can't be a good sign."

"Hey, be nice Fuutarou!"

Fuutarou laughed. He leaned in and gave Miku a gentle kiss on the lips._ I love you so much Miku_.

Fuutarou also reflected on the journey he had. Of course, after hearing Miku's story- repeatedly- he had his own doubts, but he knew for sure that his fate was determined ever since he became the tutor to those five.

.

Nakano Ichika.

.

Nakano Nino.

.

Nakano Yotsuba.

.

Nakano Itsuki.

.

And his bride, Nakano Miku.

.

It was a wild ride, full of strange circumstances and quintuplet shenanigans.

He couldn't ever believe that there were other realities out there in which he had never met these five idiots, let alone one that didn't have them eventually become his actual family. He smiled.

"So we should probably name this thing, shouldn't we?"

"Did you just call our baby a "thing?""

"W-What? Of course not." Fuutarou nervously laughed. Miku playfully hit him with her shoulder.

Their baby's eyes were radiant and full of innocence, as if she were blessed by the Gods herself. Noticing a green twinkle from the corner of the room, she glanced at the clover pin on her jacket sleeve. She never forgot.

Miku smiled. "I have the perfect name."

Fuutarou listened curiously.

Miku leaned close and whispered into Fuutarou's ear.

.

.

.

"How about _**Ceres**_?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_The Five Wedded Brides_

_Quintessential Quintuplets_

_Hope you enjoyed this!_

_._

_._

_._

**End of Epilogue**


	18. True Ending

**True ****Ending (?)**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ceres watched the scene of Miku and Fuutarou in the hospital unfold in front of her. She smiled as she drew the final stroke and proceeded to put her pen away.

_**"Beautiful."**_

.

A drawing of the Epilogue chapter hangs in front of the Goddess.

.

She reveled in her own creation. "And thus it's time to move on."

Ceres pulled her hair back, revealing it to be a dark reddish wig. As she took the wig off, she placed a familiar green ribbon atop her short, almost orange-haired head.

"AWWWWW YEAH! Now THAT'S a good ending!"

.

Nakano Yotsuba is not your average-

.

"YEAH YEAH, enough of that! No more of these random writing choices and repetitive themes I've been shoving down your throats. Let's have some real fun!"

I stand up now, and introduce myself. Sure, you already know who I am, but just humor me, okay?!

"Nakano Yotsuba, at your service! You see, I'm the one responsible for this here fanfic and it was so much work but SO. MUCH. FUN! I hope you all enjoyed the ride. Yeah, I know it was short, but it's kinda hard to write or come up with a story while I'm studying. I had to sneak away from "you-know-who's" study sessions in order to get this story done, so please appreciate me!"

I wink, hoping that you get the gist.

"YOTSUBA!"

I gasp out of fear. "YIKES! That voice..."

The door to my bedroom swings wide open, revealing none other than my beloved Uesugi-san.

"U-Uesugi-san! Hiya!"

"Don't "hiya" me! You've been hiding from me for the last three hours! We have exams to study for!"

"Awwww, but can't you see I'm busy?"

"...busy doing what?"

"Writing, of course!"

"Writing?"

I flash him the peace sign. "I just wrote a fanfiction involving us and my four sisters! Don't you see the picture? Everything I write becomes reality."

"...Yotsuba, I love you, but I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Of course you wouldn't, Uesugi-san! The story wasn't really about you after all!"

Uesugi-san sighs. "Okay I don't really care about any of this anymore. If you're done "writing" or whatever it is that you're doing, come join me downstairs so we can study."

I bounce over to him, staring at him with my wonderfully seductive eyes.

"Did you just say "wonderfully seductive eyes?""

"Uesugi-san, please stop breaking the fourth wall- that's my job."

"Again, you're talking nonsens-

I passionately press my lips onto his. He hesitates at first, but reciprocates by pressing his lips against mine with a much more definite force. We break away after a super hot ten seconds.

I stare at him in silence before breaking it once again:

"Uesugi-san, do you think I gave everyone a happy ending? I wrote the story with my sisters in mind, and even made Miku the final girl. They have to be happy now, right? Right?"

Uesugi-san tilts his head as I continue.

"I mean, sure, this was only supposed to be a short story after all butthenIfeltlikebeingniceandincorporatedanendingforeachsistersothattheycouldbe happyandlivehappilyeverafterright? Right? RIGHT?!"

"Jesus Christ, Yotsuba, BREATHE!"

I pause and breathe as he says. "Uesugi-san, in reality, you and I fell in love... I got my happy ending. Even though I had everyone else dancing on my fingertips, I still decided what was best for them, because I wanted them to be as happy as I am. Everything was under my control. Everything was intentional. I'm the good one here right?"

Uesugi-san is quiet.

"Uesugi-san, please say something."

He sighs.

"Yotsuba... one last time,_** I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.**_"

I feign shock at first, but then a cracked smile escapes my lips. "Ah you're right Uesugi-san. How could I forget?"

I walk towards my window to get a view of the outside. I glance straight into a field full of bright green clovers as far as the eye can see. Beyond the pastures of green, only rays of light covered the surroundings.

_The Realm of the Gods- my home._

_No. __**Our**__ home._

I walk over to Uesugi-san, planting another kiss on his cheek. I grab his hand and we make our way for the door.

"After all, in this world, there is literally nobody else. Not a single other soul."

My eyes widen.

"It's **just us two**."

I laugh an ear-shattering laugh. Uesugi-san smiles uneasily as we continue to walk, hands clasped together.

My poor sisters. If only they knew that I was in charge of all of their fates. If only they knew that I was really pulling the strings- writing their stories- all the while playing with my lover, Uesugi-san, in this realm, where we're all by ourselves.

.

_My sisters will never know._

_._

_Well...they can't ever know._

_._

_They no longer exist, after all._

_._

_This is my time._

_._

_This is Nakano Yotsuba's time._

_._

My maniacal laugh turns into a high-pitched cackle. Before we walk through my door, I slowly turn towards you and wink again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Just kidding!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

**THE ****END**** (FOR REAL THIS TIME)**

* * *

***FINALLY AN AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**Thank you to everyone who may have shared this journey with me! **

**As Yotsuba may have mentioned, this was originally meant to be a One-Shot, but I had enough visuals in my head to expand on my ideas- not much, but enough. The story you see before you is the result of a caffeine-dependent office worker who was using every break to write in their iPhone notepad, if not watching the latest seasonal anime or reading manga. **

**When I wrote/finished the story, as you can see in my bio, I had only caught up to Chapter 76 of the Go-Toubun no Hanayome manga while also religiously watching the anime (you may have seen some of the anime's influence as you read through the story). I originally wanted a story that emphasized on Yotsuba and Miku's happiness, which sadly is not explored as much in the source material, but ultimately figured that happiness can also result not just from romance, but from the bond that the five sisters share. **

**You may have also noticed the almost aggressive usage of Haikus, which was incorporated because I was reading a lot of Senryu Girl during some of my downtime. I know Haikus and Senryus differ in terms of subject matter, but for the sake of simplicity (and because they're both 5-7-5), I figured referring to the poems as "Haikus" would prove more universal. **

**Other references may have been kinda subtle, but kinda not: Doki Doki Literature Club, Gal Cleaning (sorry for breaking apart Chapter 8), A Christmas Story- just a few ones that I can name off the top of my head.**

**Lastly, the literary choices made with the line breaks, period spacing, bold/italicized words, etc- were actually all done during my editing phases. Although not my first fanfiction ever, it's my first one on this website, so I wanted to play around with what was allowed in regards to formatting rules. Since I'm more of a visual person, I wanted to emphasize how important some lines were compared to others- but any space I would put between lines would automatically get erased when I uploaded each chapter, resulting in loud cries and whimpers from yours truly. Thus, that's where the idea to put periods came in: every line or lines that I wanted emphasized _would_ be emphasized due to the disconnect of the random periods in the story. The intention may not have fully come across, and probably looked amateurish, but I formatted everything the way I thought would make it interesting to read, but also somewhat influenced by the way that I actually talk. **

**Again, I don't consider myself a perfect writer- hell, maybe not even a GOOD writer- by any means and I am more visual than wordy (I have a problem with vividly describing things- like I'm the opposite of a Stephen King-esque writer, so I'd rather show, not tell), so using the site as my canvas, I wanted to paint a picture and experiment with this medium, which could POSSIBLY explain some of the more "interactive" moments of the story. I wanted to write something that made use of this site's auto-formatting but also something that would make sense if you clicked "Next Chapter" in its proper sequence. **

**As for the future, if I do continue writing on this site, I'd like to utilize a little more of that interactive visual storytelling- not something that will break the website's guidelines, but definitely something that would allow the readers to put at least some degree of effort in the story that I try to tell. I want my audience to have just as much fun reading my stories as I do writing them. I'll play around with this website and see if I can get myself accustomed to it.**

**Truthfully, my fallacy with writing fanfictions in the past was allowing user feedback and comments to influence the story, which drove me nuts, and is why I only decided to upload "Just Us Two" when it was already complete. ****I would've posted every chapter all at once, but it's pretty tiring to fully edit chapters for grammar and syntax while also working a 9 to 5 job! Bit by bit, I did it, even though it took a month. Oops.**

**I did read comments and responded to some PMs, but didn't (couldn't?) really let it affect a story that was already complete, though I appreciated that someone would even take time out of their day to write literally anything for me, which I never expected at all. So thank you to everyone who liked, commented on, or favorited Just Us Two! The support I've gotten as I shared this story was a welcome surprise.**

**Everyone, please continue to support Negi Haruba's original work and its official releases. Read the manga, buy the anime Blu-Rays, stream the series on Crunchyroll, share all the memes, but, most importantly: **

**Don't forget the lessons about the importance of family. **

**Partners may come and go, but familial bonds will stand the test of time- it's what drew me to the appeal of the manga in the first place (or maybe it's because there were five best girls. I came for the waifus and stayed for the heart- don't judge me.).**

**And if you ever feel lost and out of place- always remember that you are valid and you are loved.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who may have supported me. I really hope you come back to this story and it puts a smile on your face.**

**Yotsuba would like that.**

**P.S. If you can't already tell, I'm Team Miku and Team Yotsuba, but if Negi ever changes his mind and does a Harem ending, I wouldn't even be mad.**


End file.
